Harry Potter and the Ninja Turtles
by WinxPossible
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year and Voldemort is back. Dumbledore did the only thing he can, called for help from the TMNT. With them pretending as exgange students, with a friend, they must guard Harry. Will they succsed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I on't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter.**

"Normal"

'_Thought or emphases or a spell'_

"**Angry person or sign"**

**Ninja Turtles are the Guards.**

It was an average day in New York. Well, as average it can be for mutant ninja turtles. Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), Donatello (Don or Donny) and Michelangelo (Mickey) were doing some everyday training with their master and adoptive father Splinter, when they heard a crack. They turned to see an old man in some blue dress, white hair and half-moon glasses.

"Dude. He is wearing a dress." Mickey said and pointed at the old man. Raph wacked him.

"This is a robe not a dress." The old man corrected him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. The old man looked at him.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man, now Dumbledore, answered. They looked at him weirdly.'

"Riiight. And I am Tommy Oliver." Mickey said.

"That's it, no more Power Ranger marathons for you, Mickey." Donny said.

"But their so cool!" Mickey wined. Dumbledore smiled at their antics. Leo shook his head and turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"How id you get here?" Leo asked.

"I appearated." Dumbledore answered.

"And that is?" Donny asked.

"That is wizard teleporting." Dumbledore answered and showed how it works.

"Cool. Are you like a male version of Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger of Mystic Force?" Mickey asked.

"I do not know any Udonna or Mystic Force." Dumbledore answered.

"She is on TV." Mickey said.

"Wizards don't have any TV at all." Dumbledore said.

"What? They have even computers. How can you…" Mickey started.

"Shut the shell up! It's just a TV show, not real." Raph said.

"Says you. We got a wizard here." Mickey said. Raph was about to strangle him. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention. They turned their heads towards him.

"I am here to ask help." Dumbledore said.

"What help?" Leo asked, knowing that someone's aren't too trustful.

"My school is in danger and especially one boy, Harry Potter. There is an evil wizard that is resurrected last year and he needs protection. You are the ones that can help." Dumbledore said.

"I doubt that even your school has mutants as a norm." Donny said.

"No, but I will get something that will make you look human. Will you, please, help me? I will pay any means necessary." Dumbledore said.

"We do not take money." Splinter said. Dumbledore sighed.

"I need help and you are the only ones that can help." Dumbledore said. They turtles and their master talked a bit.

"Even if we agree, how will we do magic, since you said that it is a magic school and fight against a wizard?" Mickey asked.

"I will think of that magic casting problem. Wizards actually don't fight physically at all, but you do. We relay on our wands too much, but you don't need any wand, just your strength and skill. So even if you engage into a fight with a Dark wizard, you will win." Dumbledore said. They talked a little more.

"Where is your school?" Donny asked.

"Scotland." Dumbledore answered. They talked again. Mickey got some whacks from Raph.

"What we will get if we agree?" Raph asked.

"Some experience in school, magic and, possibly, learn something interesting." Dumbledore said. They talked some more.

"They agree." Splinter said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent. Please, if you pack something, pack for about a year." Dumbledore said.

"A YEAR!" The Turtles yelled.

"Yes, you will have to stay about a year at Hogwarts, but do not worry, you will be able to visit at Christmas." Dumbledore said. The turtles talked about it and then went to get some stuff.

"Allow me to tell that electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts. So, no need to bring them." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?" Don exclaimed. After 5 minutes they came with some stuff and normal human clothes for disguises.

"Everything is done?" Dumbledore asked.

"We got our stuff, called some friends and told them we are going someplace, kept Donny from bringing anything electrical. Yeah, all set." Mickey said.

"Splendid. Now grab onto this scroll. I will get you to the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix and you will meet your 5th member." Dumbledore said.

"Wait! 5th member? Is someone else coming too?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I went to the Hidden Leaf Village, to get some help, but they have already lost many in the 4th Great Shinobi war and sent out only 1 shinobi. This shinobi will help you in some things." Dumbledore said. The Turtles looked between each other when they heard 'Hidden Leaf Village'. Then they goodbye to Splinter ad touched the scroll. They felt a pull and saw swirl of colors, before landing in some old house, on their shells.

"Ouch, my shell." Mickey said.

"What was that?" Raph asked.

"That was a Portkey. It is the best way for moving from one place to another." Dumbledore explained. They heard footsteps coming from the top floor. The Turtles hid themselves.

"It is alright. That is just your 5th member. She knows about you." Dumbledore said. The Turtles came out to see a girl around 15. She has jaw length midnight black hair, pale face bit wolf like, silvery eyes, like the moon, wearing a wolf/moon styled top, some black jeans, with open toed sandals, a pouch on her right foot and a headband on her forehead with a swirl of the Leaf.

"Hey guys! Remember me?" The girl asked. The Turtles looked at her.

"Do we know you?" Raph asked.

"Hello! I was the black haired one from that mission we had when we stopped Bishop." The girl said.

"You're Moon Wolf?" Mickey asked.

"1) Yes I am, 2) The name for this mission is Angeline Tsuki Wolf." Moon Wolf/Angeline said.

"1) Nice name, 2) Glad to see you!" Donny said.

"Agree, not everyday, I get to meet such unusual friends. Naruto will get mad, when he hears about this." Angeline (A/N: Now she will be Angeline, she will be Moon Woolf in her ANBU uniform) said.

"I bet on that." Mickey said. Then they engaged in a small conversation about both sides. Nothing unusual for the Turtles, but a war for Angeline. Dumbledore cleared his throat. They turned their attention to him.

"Now then. I will introduce you to your mission. Do not worry about anyone seeing you right now, we are the only ones here." Dumbledore said and motioned to a table with chairs. They all sat down. Dumbledore got some files and told them about Harry, Voldemort and the Ministry making Harry and Dumbledore look like some crazies.

"That is just messed up." Mickey said. His bros nodded.

"Are you kidding? Only 1 killing curse and it's forbidden. You wizards are way too soft. Shinobi have about thousands of deadly jutsu, yet they are allowed." Angeline complained.

"I understand that you, shinobi, are used as tools to your village: killing, do mission, fight and die in battle. You must understand that when you are already taught to kill, wizards only start to learn about magic." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, alright. I thought you wizards will be a lot more interesting then that." Angelina said. The Turtles just looked at her.

"Now about the looks. Even with a gen-jutsu, you can't go. It takes too much energy from the shinobi and is not that solid. You will have to drink potions, which I will give you. They will work for 24 hours, when it wears off you will turn back to normal. You must take it everyday, do not forget that." Dumbledore said. He handed the Turtles some bottles with dark purple liquid. Mickey sniffed it.

"Ew! This stuff smells worse then the sewer." Mickey said.

"Just drink it." Donny said. Angeline handed them some clothes with her eyes covered.

"Better put on these clothes, before drinking it. I doubt that it comes with clothes." Angelina said. The Turtles just realized that and someone turned Hinata Blush red. They took the clothes and put them on. Then they drank the potion. After some 'gross' and 'yuck', they tuned into humans.

"This will only last for about 7 hours, so we must not waste time. Let's go to Diagon Alley. There you will buy everything needed for Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Angelina uncovered her eyes and looked at the guys. Leo had normal shade of skin, brown eyes and cute auburn hair which fitted him well with his blue jeans, Nike white and blue sneakers, blue T-shirt and headband around his eyes. Raph had the same skin, black hair and eyes, aldo they were bit darker, black jeans, Nike white and red sneakers, red T-shirt and his headband around his eyes. Donny the same skin, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, blue jeans, Nike white and purple sneakers, purple T-shirt and his headband around his eyes. Mickey has the same skin, blond hair, honey brown eyes, dark blue jeans, Nike white and orange sneakers, orange T-shirt and his headband around his eyes.

"You look human and cute." Angeline commented.

"Thanks!" Mickey said cheerfully.

'_Déjà-Vu. I think I see Naruto.' _ Angeline thought. They all appearated into Diagon Alley.

"This place is so cool!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Wow." Leo said.

"Nice." Donny said, seeing the brooms.

"You think they can transform into a Mystic Speeder?" Mickey asked. Raph wacked him.

"I wonder if they have a weapon store." Angeline said.

"Sorry, but we don't have any weapon stores. Let's go. Time is wasting." Dumbledore said and they went to get books, cauldrons, robes, brooms (in case they have what it takes to play Quidditch), pets (Leo: white owl: Snow, Raph: black cat: Razor, Donny: brown owl: Athena, Mickey: orange cat: Klunk and Angeline: a yellow little cat: Hoshi) and last: wands. They went to Olivanders for wands.

"Hello there." A voice sounded. They looked up to see a man with white eyes.

"You must be the special people Dumbledore told me about." Olivander said. They nodded.

"Lovely. Now, who will go first?" Olivander asked. Leo decided to volunteer first. After measuring his arm, Olivander went to get some wands.

"Oak wood, dragon heartstring, 10 inches." Olivander said. After explaining, why he must wave the wand, Leo waved. The vase blew up. He put the wand down as quickly as possible. Olivander went to get some more and on the 5th try he found the right one.

"Ash wood, dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches." Olivander said. Next went Donny: 7th try: Oak, phoenix tail feather, 10 ½ inches. Raph: 10th try: Ash, dragon scales, 11 inches. Mickey: 8th try: Oak, unicorn main hair with phoenix tail feather, 10 inches. Angelina: 5th (with 3 blown up ones) try: Cherry, Thestral main hair, 10 inches. They walked out of the shop.

"I don't get it. How did we do magic?" Mickey asked. Dumbledore walked them to a quieter place for this.

"The potion gave you enough magic to cast it." Dumbledore said.

"But Mo-Angelina didn't drink any potion." Donny said.

"Yes, but that is because their chakra works almost in the same way as magic, but they are able to use it with their hands, unlike wizards." Dumbledore explained.

They all walked back to Grimwald Place 12.

"Now rest. Tomorrow the members of the Order will come and I will introduce you as the new students of a program, I decided to try out. Please, do not show your real faces and that you are actually guards not students. Harry won't like it if he finds that out." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry. We're ninja, we won't fail with disguises." Mickey said. Dumbledore hand them some books to read about magic and disappeared. The guys started to read 1st year books and Angelina started to read 5th year books.

"Why are you reading a 5th year book?" Donny asked.

"I was here for 4 days and I read the previous year books by those days." Angelina explained.

"How in the world you read this many books in 4 days?" Raph asked.

"Shadow Clones." Was Angeline's replay. They shrugged it off and went back to reading. By 11:00 they finished reading 4th year books, by reading only the most important and skipping the not so important chapters.

"I have never read this much books in one day in my life." Mickey said. They all, except Angeline who used Shadow Clones, agreed. They found some food and have a late night snack, before going to sleep, after the Turtles turned back to normal and locked up the door, not wanting anyone finding them in their normal looks.

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed it! Read&Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter.**

"Normal"

'_Thought or emphases or __Japanese'_

"**Angry person or sign"**

**Meet the Order of the Phoenix**** and Harry Potter.**

It was about 6:00 in the morning, when the Turtles heard a poof. They jumped up and saw Angeline, or Moon Wolf, in her ANBU uniform.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. Moon Wolf looked at him.

"This maybe an undercover mission, but we need to keep on our toes. Besides, if I don't train, my stamina will drop and that is bad for a shinobi." Moon Wolf answered. They Turtles got up, stretched and yawned.

"You know, where we can train?" Raph asked. Moon Wolf pointed at the small, but large enough, garden behind the window. They all went to there. First they warmed up, then they went into pairs to spar. Moon Wolf used a Shadow Clone for this. Or about an hour they trained, switching pairs, when they heard a crack. Dumbledore stood right behind them.

"I see that you have decided to train a bit. That is good, but please get ready. The members will arrive shortly and they must not know about you." Dumbledore said. The Turtles threw on some clothes they brought out and drank the potion. Moon Wolf just used a jutsu to change her clothes from ANBU to ordinary black jeans, a black top, but kept her forehead protector around her neck and her black opened toe sandals, becoming Angeline. They all went in to see a family with flame red hair coming in, along with a bushy haired girl, a woman with purple hair, a sickly looking man, a black haired man and an old man with a weird left eye and a wooden leg. They all walked to the living room.

"Now, may I introduce the exchange students for this year: Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Michelangelo Hamato and Angeline Tsuki Wolf. They come from America." Dumbledore introduced the exchange students.

"Hello." Leo said.

"What's up?" Raph asked.

"Hi." Donny said.

"How's it going?" Mickey asked.

"Greetings." Angeline said.

"These are the Weasly family: Arthur, his wife, Molly, Bill Fred, George Ron and Ginny. This is Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, but she likes to be called Tonks, Remus Lupin, the owner of this house, Sirius Black and Aloster Moody." Dumbledore introduced the wizards.

"Hello." The Weaslys said.

"Nice meeting you." Hermione said and shook their hands. Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Moody gave their hellos.

"If you do not mind asking, why did you decide to try out an exchange program this year?" Hermione asked.

"I thought, why not and tried to find any school that would send some students to Hogwarts. America decided so why not." Dumbledore lied this one out. Hermione nodded and decided to ask some questions to the transfers.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some things I must do." Dumbledore said and disappeared. Mrs. Weasly went to the kitchen telling the new student are practically skin and bones, her husband telling her that maybe they don't want to eat much, the Twins went to their room to come up with pranks, Bill walked away Sirius and Lupin went to talk about something and Moody went on grumbling about 'dark times'. Hermione, Ron and Ginny stayed.

"So, how is it to be in a new country?" Ginny asked, sitting down. They all sat down.

"Not bad, we have been further then this before." Mickey said. Ginny nodded.

"What is your school like?" Hermione asked.

"Geeze, you just met them and already asking questions about school." Ron said.

"At least I am interested." Hermione said.

"Sorry, but we are not allowed to mention our school. Dumb laws, but laws are laws." Angeline said. Hermione nodded, wishing to find out about their school.

"Do you miss your home?" Ron asked deciding to change the subject.

"A little, but we have been further away, so we can handle." Donny answered.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Japan, China." Leo answered.

"That is far." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but we did see some interesting things." Mickey said.

"Isn't 'Hamato' a Japanese last name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but our father lives in New York, where he got us." Donny said.

"Got you?" Ginny asked.

"We are adopted." Raph said.

"Oh. What about your real parents?" Hermione asked. They Turtles got a little worried. They didn't come up with a story for that.

"Um, we don't know. We never knew them." Mickey said, something and it seemed to work.

Then they engaged in to different subjects they can think of. Ron was shocked, when he found out they don't know Quidditch or Victor Krum or anything about You-Know-Who and his followers at all.

"Don't you worry about You-Know-Who in America?" Ginny asked.

"1) that 'You-Know-Who' thing is really annoying. 2) No, we Americans aren't worried, because he couldn't harm us. We are just simply too many." Angeline answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ginny said.

Then Mrs. Weasly called them to dinner. She wanted to give the new students a lot of food.

"You are practically skin and bones." She said when they, except for Mickey, refused.

"We must keep in shape. The world already has many chubby kids and we don't want to be them too." Angeline said, remembering Choji. Mrs. Weasly then went on feeding the rest. Raph had to whack Mickey a few times for being a shell-for-brains. Ron winced a few times at the display.

This went on for a week, when Dumbledore came and said that Harry is in trouble and they must get him from Private Drive. Moody, Tonks, Lupin and some man named Shacklebolt will get Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in his room, when he heard the door open.<p>

'_Death Eaters?' _Harry thought and took his wand. He walked to the door. He got his wand ready and saw 4 people. He recognized 2 of them.

"Professor Moody? Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Lupin said and nodded.

"Potter." Moddy said and walked into the living room. Harry followed him, along with the others.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, as he pointed to Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, but she likes to be called Tonks." Lupin said.

"You would too if your crazy mother would name you 'Nymphadora'." Tonks said.

"And this is Kingsly Shacklebolt." Lupin said.

"We are going to get you out." Moody said.

"What? But I got expelled from Hogwarts." Harry said. A small bird landed on the bookcase. Moody looked at the small bird.

"You are not yet expelled. You have a trial tomorrow. Dumbledore said you are a good flyer. We'll take the brooms." Moody said and they went outside, the bird followed them. They took off with speed and flew towards Grimwald Place 12. Once they landed the little bird was right next to Harry and looking at him.

'_What is up with this bird?' _Harry thought. Moody gave him a paper with some writing. Harry read it and said it in his head. The building emerged and they walked in. Harry tried to find the bird, but it seemed to disappear with out any trace. Harry walked in the old building and saw the red haired Weasly Twins.

"Hey Harry." They both said. He went up stairs and met Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry told them about the Demetor attack.

"I don't understand what were those Dementors doing there." Harry said. Then he saw the little bird again. It was sitting on the window. Harry walked over to the little bird. It was small and brown, but had weird grey eyes.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked him.

"It's that bird. He was following me from Private Drive. And now, it is here." Harry answered. He slowly tried to grab the little bird, but it disappeared with a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Great." Angeline said, as she put her book down.<p>

"What?" Leo asked.

"My Shadow Clone dispelled the minute Harry tried to grab it." Angeline answered.

"He saw it? How?" Raph asked.

"I disguised it as a little bird. He must have noticed it." Angeline answered.

"So what happened?" Leo asked. Angeline told them about how they got to Private Drive, got Harry and flew over here. And how Harry told his friends about the Dementor attack.

"I sure hope he won't figure anyone of us out." Raph said. They agreed on that.

* * *

><p>Back with the Golden Trio and Ginny.<p>

"That was weird." Harry said, as he stared at the place where the bird was sitting before.

"Oh, Harry. We forgot to tell you about the new students." Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"What new students?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore decided to try out a new exchange program. Come and meet them." Ron said and they walked to a room at the end of the hallway. Ginny opened the door and Harry saw 5 weird looking kids. They all were about 15. 4 are guys and the 5th is a girl. The boys looked similar, as if they are related, but still looked slightly different, such as hair and eye color. The girl has jaw length midnight black hair and silvery eyes. She was wearing a weird black headband around her neck with a swirl on the metal, while the boys were wearing different headbands around their foreheads. Each had a different color: the red hair: blue, black hair: red, brown hair: purple and the blond hair: orange. The girl was reading a book, the brunette and red hair was playing Muggle chess, the blond hair was reading Muggle comic books and the black haired was tossing some sort of needles at the target on the wall (A/N: Those are Senbon. Raph borrowed few from Angeline, so that his Sais doesn't harm the wall to much).

'_They must be Muggle raised.' _Harry thought.

They all turned their attention towards them, especially Harry. He expected the whole 'OMG! Harry Potter!', but the acted as if first ever saw him.

"Hello." Harry greeted them. They nodded their hellos.

"Harry, these are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo Hamatos and Angeline Wolf. They are transfers from America." Hermione said.

"Nice meeting you. I am Harry Potter." Harry said and shook hands with Leonardo.

"Nice meeting you. You can call me and my brothers by our short names." Leonardo said.

"Short names?" Harry asked.

"Leonardo: Leo. Raphael: Raph. Donatello: Don or Donny. Michelangelo: Mickey." Angeline answered to his question.

"And you can call Angeline 'Angel'." Mickey said. Angeline tossed books and pillows at him.

"No you can't!" Angeline yelled and ran after Mickey. Raph just smiled at this.

"Finally someone else runs after that moron." Raph said. Mickey tried to escape her, but she is just to fast and caught Mickey. She carefully took out a Senbon and pointed at his heart, so that the wizards don't see it.

"_Don't ever call me an Angel. I am very far from an angel of being a shinobi and a vessel. So I hate __being called an angel. Got it?" _Angeline asked.

"_Yes." _Mickey answered. The Turtles-masked-humans looked a little scared, while the wizards were confused. What language were those two talking?

"Er, sorry about that. We just had to sort things out." Angeline said with a smile, the Turtles-masked-humans saw that it was fake. Even she, a shinobi, can't trick ninjas.

"What language you talked?" Hermione asked.

"Japanese. I know it since…I am Asian American and the guys know since their father speaks Japanese." Angeline answered, but Hermione did notice the pause. She was hiding something and the guys were hiding something as well, if Mickey got so scared from simple words coming from a girl. Harry decided to ask some questions to the new students. They mostly were the same Ron, Hermione and Ginny asked them. After few minutes Harry thought of something.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Ron answered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The organization that secretly fought against You-Know-Who." Hermione answered. Raph snorted.

"Why do you keep calling him 'You-Know-Who'? That doesn't make much sense. Are you afraid of saying a simple word as 'Voldemort'?" Raph asked. Ron, Ginny and Hermione winced at the mention at his name. Angeline shook her head.

'_If they think this Voldemort is bad, they will die of fear if they meet Orochimaru.' _Angeline thought and gave a little smirk at the thought of them dying of fear. Harry saw that she was smiling.

'_What is she smiling about? Aren't they afraid of Voldemort?'_ Harry thought.

"I guess you wizards are bigger scardy-cats then I thought. Or is it just a thing here in Britain?" Raph asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the most feared wizard in the world. His name is not to be mentioned." Ginny said. Mickey exchanged glances with his bros and Angeline. She whispered something to Mickey that made him laugh. The wizards looked at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Ron asked. Mickey laughed a bit more and then calmed down.

"I think both are good. Voldy-Moldy and Snake-Mort. Those are really good." Then he fell back into his laughing fit. Leo, Raph and Don smiled and chuckled a bit at this. Angeline looked proud of herself for some reason. The wizards were shocked.

"How can you make fun of his name like that?" Harry asked.

"We have seen and know worse then some wizard." Mickey blurted out. Raph wacked him. So did Don and Leo. Angeline just pulled him by his hair.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"_You moronic shell-for-brains! You told them something they mustn't know." _Raph said.

"_Woops." _Mickey said.

"_A big woops." _Don said.

"_You'll blow our cover on the first day we meet him." _Leo said.

"_He can't know that and, for the record, I saw some pictures of bald snake. He is bald." _Angeline said. The wizards were even more confused. Who have they meet, that is a lot worse then Voldemort? Hermione wanted to ask them, when Mrs. Weasly called them for dinner. They all walked down. Harry saw his godfather in the kitchen.

"Hey Harry." Sirius greeted.

"Sirius." Harry ran and hugged his only family.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"This is my house. Welcome to the Black house." Sirius said.

"_Who is that again?" _Mickey asked.

'_I didn't know it was possible,__ but there is a bigger dobe then Naruto.' _Angeline thought.

"_That is Sirius Black, the owner of this house and Harrys godfather." _Don answered. Mr. Weasly looked at them.

"I see that Harry has met the new students." Mr. Weasly said. Mrs. Weasly told them all to sit down and eat. She made Harry this time to eat more, since the Dursleys didn't feed him too much over the summer. The dinner went on interesting. Harry asked what has happened and what has Voldemort done.

"So far nothing. It's like he's disappeared from the face of this planet." Tonks said. Mickey wanted to comment something, but his bros glares made him shut up.

"I think he is just hiding. He doesn't want anyone, besides his Death Eaters, to know that he is back. So he is playing low." Moody said. The exchange students knew some people who would want to keep a low profile like Voldemort. Then they heard a crack again. They turned to see Dumbledore walking towards them.

"I have come. We need to talk Harry." Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasly wanted to get her kids to sleep, but they protested and she allowed them to stay. They all walked towards the living room.

"Why are the new students coming too?" Fred asked and pointed at the new students.

"Yes, why?" George asked.

"They have come from their homes and don't exactly know what they will experience." Dumbledore said. They all sat down and waited.

"We know that Voldemort is back and he wants you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I know. I still can't believe that his plan of coming back worked." Harry said.

"It didn't work." Moody said. He turned his head towards him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He needed your blood to get a new body, yes." Moody said.

'_Why does this reminds me of Snake-bastard?' _Angeline thought.

"But he didn't want you to survive. He wanted you dead. You escaped and we all know that he is back. No one, except his followers, should have known about his return. You spoiled his plans." Moody said. Harry nodded and understood at what is Moody getting at. Voldemort got back his body, but he should have been killed, not run away, so that everyone, who believes him, is back.

"So, now what?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow you have a trial that you must attend. Arthur will take you too it. Right now, the meeting is over. But the transfer students I will ask to stay for a moment." Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasly shooed them all out. Harry tried to hear about what they are talking, but Dumbledore took them to another room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry went closer to the door and tried to listen. Ron and Hermione followed him. They heard:

"I hope you understand the dangers you will have doing for what I have called you." Dumbledore said. They didn't hear anything.

"Good." They must have nodded, "Don't make anyone suspicious about your purpose. As much as I could understand you already gave a few things out. Do not repeat that again." Dumbledore said. Again silence. Then they heard paper crumbling and an 'ahh'. So after that only the paper sounded. After 5 minutes they started to feel sleepy and fell asleep. The door opened.

"It is a good thing that you managed to sense them, either I would have given out your identities, Angeline." Dumbledore said to the kunoichi.

"It's a good thing she knows a gen-jutsu that makes people fall asleep." Mickey said.

"I did what I had to do." Angeline said. Leo looked at the young wizards.

"Let's get them to bed." Leo said and took Harry, Raph took Ron and Angeline took Hermione. They took the boys to their room and went to bed; while Angeline took Hermione to the room she shared with Ginny and went to her room. After that they went to sleep.

**Hope you like. The guys speak Japanese, so they will talk in Japanese when they must talk about the mission. If you want more: READ&REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter.**

"Normal"

'_Thought or emphases or __Japanese'_

"**Angry person or sign"**

**The Trial.**

It was early in the morning. Harry woke up first. At first he felt hazy, like he was knocked out or something like that, then he remembered that he, Ron and Hermione was trying to listen what was Dumbledore saying to the new students. He walked over to Ron and tried to wake him up.

"Ron. Wake up, Ron." Harry said. Ron stirred a bit then opened one eye.

"What?" He asked sleepily, then fell back to sleep. Harry pulled the blanket.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you remember us going to bed?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron answered.

"Either we have a small memory loss or we got knocked out and put to bed." Harry said. Ron thought about that.

"I doubt we have a memory loss." Ron said.

"Then we got knocked out." Harry said.

"But who knocked us out?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Let's get Hermione." Harry said and they went to her door. They knocked on the door and a sleepy Hermione opened the door.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"We got knocked out." Harry said. Hermione looked at him, still sleepy, but with curios.

"By who?" She asked.

"Either Dumbledore or the new students. We tried to listen at what they are talking and they somehow found us." Harry answered. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and thought about this.

"You're right mate." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"But I doubt that there is a spell that makes people fall asleep with out the incantation or pointing at the people that it will be casted." Hermione said.

"Maybe there is, just you don't know about it yet." Ron said. Harry walked to Angeline's room. He tried to hear something, but heard only some muttering. He slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. Angeline was still sleeping in her bed with her MP-3 Player in her ears with some song sounding. Harry bent closer to hear what is on, when he heard 'With every promise she's broken. With every lie she's spoken'. Harry pulled himself away.

'_Must be an American band'._ Harry thought. Ron and Hermione walked in and they looked around the room. It looked like every other room in this house. Her trunk was ready and sitting by the door, there were some pictures, probably of her friends back home, on the table and different books that looks like she is reading. But what caught their attention was some sort of dagger underneath her pillow. Harry tried to get closer and take it, but Angeline turned so that he couldn't even see the dagger. She stirred a bit, indicating that she will wake up soon. The Golden Trio walked out of her room and closed the door. She sat up and looked at the door.

'_They left. Good. I doubt that I could pretend sleeping beauty any longer.' _Angeline thought and got up. The Golden Trio was walking towards the Hamatos room. They heard only snoring coming from one of the boys. They tried to open the door, but it looked like it was locked. Hermione got her wand and said:

"Alohomora." And the door opened. They walked in and saw that the boys have covered their entire bodies with their blankets. It was messy like any boys room and their trunks were sitting by the door waiting to go. There were no pictures or books on any table at all. Ron walked closer to the red styled bed when he heard:

"Not in a million years you Purple Morons," mumble in his sleep and move his hands under the blanket a bit, like in a fight. The Trio exchanged glances. What was he talking about? Hermione turned to the purple styled bed. They just heard some scientific words and chemical reaction chains that sounded a lot to complex for a 15 year old. The snoring was coming from the orange styled bed along with some lame battle cries like 'cowabunga' or 'its ninja time'.

"He reads too much comic books." Hermione whispered. Ron and Harry agreed.

"Hey." Came a voice from the blue styled bed. The Golden Trio turned to it worried, that Leo might be mad.

"If I were you I would leave. Believe me, my bros, especially Raph, hates being woke up in the morning by someone. He gets grouchy then all day." Leo said, still under the covers.

"Why won't you take off the covers?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like when the light hits my face early in the morning. I'll take them off later. You better go, before Raph wakes up and I am warning you, he will kick you to Hogwarts and back if he feels like it." Leo warned. Not wanting to feel his hot headed brothers' wrath, they left and closed the door. After 1 minute, the Turtles took off the covers and sat straight. Rpah looked to Leo.

"Grouchy all day?" Raph asked.

"I had to say something." Leo defended.

"You want to get your shell hit to Hogwarts and back?" Raph asked. They both almost engaged in an argument.

"Guys, quite. They think Leo is the only one up. Your arguing will prove the opposite." Don said. They both stopped and got dressed and drank the disgusting potion. Then a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. It disappeared to reveal Angeline.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Which one of you snores?" Angeline asked.

"Why do you ask?" Don asked.

"I had to turn my MP-3 Player on so that I can sleep. Seriously, who snores? You are louder then Naruto, when he yells." Angeline said.

"Raph snores like a chain saw." Mickey said.

"Shut it, shell-for-brains." Raph said. They all went out, after Angeline poofed away to her room, for breakfast.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen.<p>

The Golden Trio was sitting at the table talking how summer was for each of them, when they heard footsteps. They turned to see the new students. The boys were wearing the same Nike white shoes, blue jeans, T-shirts and brown jackets (colors for the shirts are the only different thing) and their headbands around their heads again; Angeline was wearing black pants that go to her lower leg calf, the same opened toe black sandals, a black long sleeved top and her headband with the weird symbol around her neck again. Hermione decided to ask what the symbol means.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked. Angeline looked at her.

"What?" Angeline asked.

"The swirl on your the metal piece around your neck. What does it mean?" Hermione asked again. Angeline looked at it.

"It symbolizes my school. If you get accepted you must wear it, you can put it on any place on your body were you wish." Angeline said.

"But they don't have it." Hermione said pointing at the boys.

"We go to different schools. We met only 6 months ago, when me and my friends was going on a trip to New York." Angeline answered. Hermione nodded. Mrs. Weasly called everyone in the house to breakfast. It would have been a quite breakfast if someone didn't trip and open Mrs. Blacks screaming portrait. It took good 5 minutes to close it, even with the transfer student help. Once breakfast was done Mr. Weasly had to take Harry to his Trial at the Ministry. The new students walked away to the next room.

"Now what? We have to keep him in our sights, but we can't follow them." Raph said.

"How about, if Angeline does the same thing she did yesterday?" Mickey suggested. Angeline nodded. She did some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," and a Shadow Clone appeared. She did some more hand signs. "Transformation," and she put her hand on the Shadow Clones head transforming it to the same small bird it was yesterday.

"Now go and keep Harry in your sights. If you see any trouble change into ANBU and protect him. Understood?" Angeline asked. The little bird nodded and flew out the window which Donny opened. Now they could just wait and see what will happen.

* * *

><p>Harry and Mr. Weasly were walking to the elevators to get to the hall, since someone moved the trials time from 11:00 to 9:30. Since he left Grimwald Place, Harry has a feeling he is being followed but he couldn't see who is it. Unknown to him, the little bird was right behind him, hiding in the shadows. Once they got to the hall, the little bird hid in Harry's shirt. It looked like a full house for the trial. Harry was situated on a chair in the middle of the hall, while those people were sitting on high tribune like seats. In the middle was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He started with a speech and asked Harry questions, at first they thought he is lying, even after Dumbledore's speech. Good thing he got a witness who they believed. Well, the most anyway. Harry got freed of all charges and was free to go.<p>

"Good thing you got cleared, either you could have gone to Azkaban." Mr. Weasly said. When those people from the trial came out, he gasped.

"You went against a full Trial?" He asked.

"I guess." Harry said. He felt something in his shirt, but didn't found anything when he tried to touch it.

"Arthur," come a voice. They turned to see Malfoy senior coming towards them. The little bird didn't like him, he gave nasty vibes.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasly said. Malfoy senior came to them.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy senior asked.

"I work here." Mr. Weasly answered.

"Currently not here." Malfoy senior said looking around.

"I brought Harry to his Trial and he is cleared, by the way." Mr. Weasly said. Malfoy senior nodded and tried to touch Harry, but something grabbed his hand. He couldn't see anyone, but it felt like some sort of wires around his hand. The little bird was making those wires and watching what will he do. It looked a little weird with his hand mid way from Harry and he can't move it in any way.

"What's the problem Lucius? Hand froze up?" Mr. Weasly asked/joked. Malfoy senior got furious and tried to pull his hand out, but he was unable. He tried harder, still nothing. Then he tried from all of his strength. The little bird got bored and let go of the wire. Malfoy senior fell down with a thud. Harry and Mr. Weasly stiffened the laughter.

"What was that?" Malfoy senior asked.

"You tripped." Mr. Weasly answered. Malfoy senior stood up and walked away. Harry and Mr. Weasly went back to Grimwald Place. The little bird, saw that they were going back, disappeared.

* * *

><p>Grimwald Place 12.<p>

Fred and George were apearating everywhere spooking everyone; Lupin was talking to Sirius, Hermione and Ginny talked about school, Ron was stuffing his face with sweets, Bill was writing a letter, Don and Leo was trying to play Wizard Chess, Mickey was thinking a plan to over prank the Twins, Raph was reading a book about magical animals and Angeline was reading some book in Japanese. Suddenly for no reason, visible at least, Angeline started to smile. The guys (since they are in the same room) looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Don asked. Angeline looked at them and told them what happened in Japanese.

"Wow, your _Kage Bunshin _has a great sense of humor." Leo said, smiling at what it did to that man.

"I know that because it is me." Angeline said. Then Harry and Mr. Weasly came in. Harry told them about the trial and Malfoy senior. Everyone was doing their best not to fall on ground at the fact that he fell just like that. After that they went to that delicious dinner made by Mrs. Weasly after which they went to bed. But curiosity got the best and Harry used his Cloak to get near the new students, since they were in the Hamatos bedroom. Harry walked as close as he could. He listened to what they were talking.

"This day was interesting." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Just because you couldn't out prank the Twins, doesn't make this a bad day." Don said.

"Yeah. At least one of us saw the whole thing." Raph said. Harry got confused.

'_What 'whole thing'?' _Harry asked to himself. Angeline laughed a bit.

"Seriously that women did look like a _gama_. I thought if any of Narutos summons has gotten free for a sec." Angeline said.

'_Gama? Summons? What are they talking about?' _Harry asked himself again. Suddenly they started to talk in Japanese.

"_Koko de wa shippai shite ninja o motte.__" _(We got a failing ninja here.) Angeline said. They all stayed quite for 1 minute.

"_Kare wa kiita to omoimasu ka?__"_(You think he heard?) Raph asked.

"_Kare ga iru kanō-sei ga.__" _(He could have.) Leo said.

"_Genzai dōdesu ka?__"_ (Now what?) Mickey asked.

"_Wareware wa kare o nokkuauto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu."_(We have to knock him out.) Donny answered.

"_Dō yatte? Kare wa wareware no fushin'na natte kite iru."_ (How? He's getting suspicious of us.) Mickey asked.

"_Ninja ro no nin-fū?"_(Ninja or shinobi style?) Raph asked when suddenly metal started to sound.

"_Dochira mo._ _Kare wa kyōfu ni obieru.__" _(Neither. Just spook him.) Leo said. They stayed quite, when suddenly the door opened and Angeline walked out with Raph right behind her. They looked at the spot where Harry was and send some killer intent right at him. Harry froze up. The hatred and anger was _so _strong, that his spine froze. He felt like that time with the Demetors: cold and horror, but 100 hundred times stronger and this was coming from average kids! He felt like he will fall down any second, but those glares just made that even impossible. After few seconds, which felt like an eternity, they walked back in the room and resumed their conversation. Harry fell on the ground. That anger, that evil and that hatred. It was impossible for 2 kids. Who are they?

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone. **

**For times when they don't need anyone hear what are they talking about, they will speak Japanese.**

**Sorry if the Japanese isn't correct, I was using Google translator, since I speak only a few words, but it can't make even a sentence, to make them speak it.**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf.**

"Normal"

'_Thought or emphases or __Japanese or the Sorting Hat'_

"**Angry person or sign**** or a demon"**

**Train to Hogwarts and Sorting.**

Harry was still under his Cloak. He was still unable to move from the affects of those glares Angeline and Raph sent him. He was slowly able to start feeling his body, but he was still really scared. The Cloak fell off as Ron and Hermione came up the stairs. They saw Harry standing frozen-like near the Hamatos bedroom, with his Cloak by his feet.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran towards him, Ron followed her. They touched Harry or tried to move him, but his temperature was ice like.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked a standard question. Harry looked at them.

"Let's go." Harry said and went to his and Ron's room. They closed the door so that no one will hear them.

* * *

><p>Hamatos room.<p>

"I think, you two over did it." Leo said, as he watched them threw the key hole.

"Hey, you wanted to spook him and we did it." Raph said.

"Harry practically froze up. I asked to spook him, not scare him half-dead." Leo said.

"We did, what you said us to do, nothing more. What should we have done? I sensed the killer intent too and that was not enough to scare a beginner Chunin back home." Angeline said. Leo shook his head.

"Maybe for you that was nothing, but wizards, if you recall correctly, aren't used to this much killer intent or power." Don said.

"Maybe I over did it." Raph confesses. Angeline looks like she regrets it even more.

"What did you do? A gen-jutsu?" Mickey asked.

"If only. I used a bit of Ookamis killer intent to get a good one." Angeline confessed. (A/N: Ookami is Angeline's/Moon Wolfs demon. But he isn't a Tailed Beast/Bijuu, just a demon that went on a rampage along with Rinkusu (Star Lynxes demon). For better info, read 'Leaf Shinobi meets Ninja Turtles' and 'Harry Potter and the Shinobi of the Leaf').

"You sent demons anger at a kid who hasn't practically lived threw real horrors?" Don asked.

"Only a little bit." Angeline said. The guys' just face palmed themselves.

* * *

><p>With the Golden Trio.<p>

Harry checked if the door was shut tight. Hermione and Ron just looked at him.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Angeline and Raph." Harry answered.

"What about them?" Ron asked. Harry told them about what he heard and what happened.

"What's a 'summon'?" Ron asked.

"I have never heard of such things." Hermione said. Harry just looked at the door, as if not trusting the new students.

"How could two 15 year olds make such anger and hatred?" Harry asked himself.

"Maybe they lived threw a lot?" Ron suggested.

"Even so, they shouldn't be able to make such hatred, as Harry described." Hermione said. They wanted to continue, but Mrs. Weasly made them all go to bed, since they must leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, King Cross Station.<p>

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Leo, Raph, Don, Mickey, Angeline, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Lupin and Sirius (in his Animagus form) went to platform 9 ¾. It was 10:45 in the morning, so they have about 15 minutes before the train leaves. At first the new students didn't understand, why they have to run threw the pillar, but after seeing that nothing bad will happen they ran. With Mickey yelling 'Cowabunga!' above his lungs. The Turtles-masked-humans were expecting a very cool magical train, but the Hogwarts Express wasn't exactly cool, but magical indeed. Angeline was amazed by the train, since she hasn't seen many before back home. They all got in the rain, but since Hermione and Ron are the Gryffindor Prefects, they had to go to the Prefects carriage. Harry, Ginny went along with their friend Neville to the carriage that is occupied by a girl named Luna. The new students stayed a little behind, since someone hasn't ever been on a train and since some are used to a lot more modern trains.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see a boy around their age with platinum blond hair, pale skin and cold blue eyes.

"I asked: who are you?" The boy asked again. Raph was starting to get annoyed.

"Back at our home, it's polite to say your name first before asking someone else's." Don said. The boy snorted.

"I do not care for your tradition. Tell me who you are." He asked again. Raph was already slowly getting his Sais, he hid in his jacket. Leo, seeing this, stopped Raph and went closer to that boy.

"We will tell you our names, if you tell us yours." Leo tried to find a compromise.

"You dare ask me for my name, yet not tell yours?" The boy asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Mickey answered. The boy signaled and two fat and dumb looking boys came into view.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Show them not to mess with me." The boy said. The goons crackled their knuckles and jumped at the new students. They just stepped aside; making those two hit the floor. They got up and tried to attack them, but the new students evaded the attacks and moved aside as if predicting the attacks. The boy just got scared at this. How can they avoid those hits? Then they both tried to hit Raph, but he caught their fists in his hands and held them tight. Leo walked closer and took out a bit of his katana out and held it at Crabbe's neck, while Angeline took out a kunai and held it at Goyle's neck. Both boys are now positively scared for their lives. Mickey and Don turned to the boy and grabbed him.

"Unhand me! My father is very important in the Ministry!" The boy yelled.

"So?" Mickey asked.

"He will get you in trouble."

"So?"

"You will be expelled."

"So?"

"And, probably, sent to Azkaban."'

"So?"

"And you will be a disappointment to your parents."

"I doubt that. And: so?" Mickey asked again. The boy ran out of arguments. Are these people not scared of anything? Angeline walked closer to him and switched with Mickey, who took the kunai. She took out a Senbon did some small, but deep cuts on his hand. Then she used less then 1% of Ookamis chakra in those cuts, so that she could play, it healed over. Then they let go of those kids and they ran for their lives. The new students went to the compartment they saw Harry enter.

"Hey, where did you guys disappear?" Ginny asked.

"Got lost a bit." Angeline answered.

"Some nice kids showed us the way." Raph said. They all sat in the compartment. Neville showed them his birthday present: Mimbulus mimbletonia and its defense, but some goo came out. Let's just say, that it was so gross, that the Turtles-masked-humans turned back to their normal face color and that Angeline looked like Lee's and Gai-sensei's outfit. Good thing Ginnyu knew a spell that cleaned it all up.

"Sorry about that." Neville said.

"No problem. New York sometimes smells worse." Mickey said, as his face went back to 'normal' color.

"_I doubt that." _Angeline said, as her face turned back to her normal pale condition. After 10 minutes Ron and Hermione came.

"Guess who the Slytherin Prefect is." Ron said.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"You got that right. That slimy git." Ron commented.

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"Sounds like you guys hate them." Don said.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals." Hermione said.

"So? We rival between each other every day." Mickey said.

"That is not the same. You are brothers, but we are in houses. Besides, no one likes Slytherin." Hermione said.

"You want to kick their buts?" Raph asked.

"Easy said." Ron said.

"Want us to do that for you?" Raph asked.

"No you can't! You will get in trouble." Hermione exclaimed.

"We have 'Trouble' pretty much as our middle names." Raph said.

"Raphael Trouble Hamato?" Mickey asked and started to laugh.

"Shut up or I'll kick you back to America!" Raph yelled and wanted to do it, but something held him. He looked down and saw some blue wire like threads coming from Leos fingers. He sat down, since Leo was controlling his body. The wizards, save for Luna, was confused. Why did he sit down, if he wanted to hit Mickey? For the next 10 minutes, they enjoyed sweets, except for some certain beans, talked and asked questions, when a certain blond Slytherin entered the compartment.

"Look its Potter." Malfoy said.

"Get out Malfoy." Harry said.

"Why? Are you scared?" Malfoy asked.

"No. This is a 'No-git zone'." Ron said. Malfoy wanted to say something, but someone started to giggle. He turned his head to the source and paled even more.

"This is Malfoy? I expected more." Mickey said.

"Yeah, from what you described, he is tough." Raph said.

"Yet, we kicked their buts in 1 minute and didn't get hit." Don said.

"You really have a big ego, don't you?" Leo asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Luna were surprised. They took on Malfoy and his goons, and don't have any injury at all? Malfoy and his goons ran away as quickly as possible.

"What? We didn't do anything this time." Angeline said.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"Just a small scare." Leo said.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts.<p>

All of the students got off the train and went to the carriages, save for the first years, which used the boats. For some reason, Hermione and Ron were unable to see the skeleton horses.

"I am telling you, there is something pulling them." Harry said.

"There is nothing Harry. They have been pulling themselves all the time." Hermione said.

"Then kill me and call me Wacky-head, because I see them too." Mickey said.

"Me too." Raph said.

"Me too." Don said.

"So do I." Leo said.

"They are impossible not to see." Angeline said. After riding the weird carriages they went to the Great Hall, while the transfers stayed behind with the 1st years.

(Sorting song)

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I have some news. I decided to try out a new exchange program, so we will have some new students in the 5th year. Let us welcome them with open arms." Dumbledore said and the new students walked in. They were wearing standard 5th year Hogwarts uniform: black cloaks, grey sweaters, black shoes, non colored ties and grey pants, except Angeline, who was wearing a grey skirt. They walked to the hat slowly. They stopped where the 1st years were standing before. McGonagall came with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hamato, Donatello." McGonagall called. Donny walked up to the hat. He heard whispers like:

"He looks like a Ravenclaw."

"He eyes are so cute."

"Wonder if he has a girlfriend."

He sat on the chair and felt that someone is entering his mind.

'_Hmm, your mind is brighter then a Ravenclaw, your loyalty to your friends and family is Hufflepluff material, you are brave__ as a Gryffindor and determined to keep your family together from falling apart. _GRYFFINDOR!_' _The Hat roared. The Gryffindor table roared with cheers.

"Hamato, Leonardo." McGonagall called. Leo walked to the chair and heard this:

"He looks cute,"

"His hair are red. You think he is a Weasly?"

"I get a feeling he has seen much."

He sat on the chair, hoping he won't get thrown someplace not to good.

'_Hmm, your mind is interesting. You try to act older, yet you like to have fun that is appropriate to your age. You are brave and a protector, but you had a dark time in your life. A time, when you couldn't see the light or the dark to clearly. You were in Twilight. But you let go of it and wish to defend the ones who are important. _GRYFFINDOR!_' _The Hat roared.

"Hamato, Michelangelo." McGonagall called. Mickey walked to the chair, with this in the background:

"His hair is so cute!"

"His eyes are really pretty."

"I hope he is free."

'_Hmm, you are very interesting. You can be brave and serious, but sometimes one could wonder if you are sane. You get in trouble for pranking? You will do well with the Weasly Twins.__ You are selfless, ready to save your friends even if you could die. You don't have such a bright mind like your brothers, but still have some skills. _GRYFFINDOR!_' _The Hat roared.

"Hamato, Raphael." McGonagall called. The transfers looked between each other. Knowing Raph, the Hat will have a problem choosing. Raph went to the Hat and he heard this:

"He looks like trouble."

"I get a feeling he will be a Slytherin." Raph looked at that kid and send him a glare.

"I don't like him."

Raph sat on the chair.

'_My, you have a personality worth Salazar Slytherin himself. Cunning, dark, sometimes ready to kill your own brother.' _The Hat said.

'_NO! Yeah, I want to kill Mickey, but he is asking for it! And I ain't dark, yeah I have a nasty attitude, but I fight against all bad scum, not with it.' _Raph said.

'_True. You fight with your brothers, but you will risk anything, even being exposed, to save them.__ I was wrong. You won't be a Slytherin, but a _GRYFFINDOR!_' _The Hat roared. Raph let out a sigh of relief and ran to his bros. Now was Angeline's turn.

"Wolf, Angeline." McGonagall called. She went to the hat and hearing this from the kids:

"She is hot!"

"Look at her skin. It looks so pale."

"Her body looks so nice."

"I hope she is free."

"**Wait till they see you fighting." **Ookami said.

'_But they can't.' _Angeline said. She sat on the chair and felt the Hat trying to enter her mind. Knowing it won't on his own, so she let him in.

'_My word! Your life was hard and dangerous. You and your friend, you see as a sister, were alone the first 6years of your life, before being found by someone who became like an idol, who you wish to protect sometimes.' _The Hat said.

'_Are you trying to tell me my life story or sort me?' _Angeline asked.

'_Sorry. Now onto the sorting. You have a sharp mind, but only when it comes to battles. You are also very sneaky and cunning, but only to trick the enemy. You are brave and very stubborn sometimes. Hmm…_GRYFFINDOR!_' _The Hat roared. Everyone, except for the Slytherins, cheered, mostly the Gryffindor. Dumbledore got up for the speech.

"Now, for the less important news: Quiddtich try-outs will-" But he got interrupted by some 'Hem Hem.' Everyone looked at the source: Umbrige. She stood up, still looking like sitting, and gave a speech. Mostly everyone, like Ron and Mickey, zoned out. Only the ones that head something important listen. And they found out that the Ministry was trying to get Hogwarts under control. No one liked it, well the ones that understood it. Once the speech ended they had a wonderful feast (with Mickey practically inhaling the food), they went to bed. Harry, Ron, Leo, Raph, Don, Mickey, Neville, Seamus and Dean are sharing the same room. Angeline is sharing a room with Hermione. They went to bed, after they stopped Harry from arguing with Seamus. They hope this mission won't be too hard.

**READ&REVIEW! I know that the Turtles aren't that sadistic, but I needed something interesting. Angeline gve the guys some experimental chakra pills that increase the chakra and taught the guys the things that fit them the most. I**** hope this was interesting. READ&REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf.**

"Normal talking"

"_Emphases or thoughts or Japanese"_

"**Angry person or sign or demon"**

**The First Day.**

5th year Gryffindor boys dorm. Leo was sleeping in the four-post bed, with the curtains closed, when he felt something on his bed. He opened his eyes and saw a grey wolf with a blue cloth around his neck. Leo pushed the wolf off.

"Watch it. I don't want to break a bone." The wolf said.

"Did you just talk?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, since I am a Summon. You Leo?" The wolf asked.

"Oh. Yes. What is your name?" Leo asked.

"Surasshu. Now wake up. The potion wore off and the _gakis_ will soon start waking up." Surasshu said. Leo looked at himself and saw that Surasshu is right. He carefully got dressed and drank the potion. He climbed out the bed and saw that his bros was already waiting.

"I got to go." Surasshu said and disappeared in smoke. The guys hid their weapons in their robes special pockets and went down the stairs to the common room. Angeline was already there and reading a jutsu scroll. Mickey looked at the clock.

"Why are we up at 5:45?" Mickey asked. Angeline just pointed at the books and returned to trying making a spell. The guys, with a groan, went to read the books. After 45 minutes, Hermione came down the stairs to go to the library.

"Oh, good morning." Hermione said.

"Morning." They all said. Hermione looked at what they are reading: Leo: Transfiguration, Raph: Charms, Don: Potion, Mickey: Care of Magical Creatures and Angeline: some scroll in Japanese.

"Are you reading ahead?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." They all answered. Hermione nodded and went to the library. Once the clock hit 8:00, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The boys dorm.<p>

Harry woke up at 8:45. He quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. Hermione, the Hamatos and Angeline were already there.

"Here are your schedules." Leo said and handed them their schedules. Harry and Ron took them.

"Blimey! Look at today: Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape, Binns, Trelwney and, that Umbrige woman all in one day!" Ron exclaimed.

"I doubt it will be that bad." Don said.

"Yeah right. What do you have?" Ron asked and looks at their schedules. Angeline, Leo and Mickey had the same schedules as he and Harry, while Don and Raph has the same as Hermione.

"Nice. At least we will know someone in our classes." Mickey said. As soon as they finished breakfast they went to the first class: Potions. Once Snape entered the class, the new kids disliked him like an enemy henchmen. They got lucky that they read the book ahead, since Snape asked them questions from the O.W.L. Then he ordered the class to make some potion that, except for Donny and Hermione, wasn't exactly right.

* * *

><p>After class.<p>

"He is such a-" Raph started.

"Don't you even dare say that word." Leo said.

"In any way, I agree." Mickey said.

"You wouldn't fail, if you did everything correctly." Hermione said. Ron just mocked her. After that they went to History of Magic. Save for Hermione, Don and Angeline, everyone fell asleep. Then Hermione, Raph and Don went to Ruins, while Harry, Ron, Leo, Mickey and Angeline went to Divination. Once Trewlany entered, the transfers thought they have seen everything, till now.

"Human bugs? Am I seeing things?"Mickey asked. Leo and Angeline shook their heads.

"Welcome to Divination. I will teach you how to see the future with your Inner Eye." Trewlany said in a misty voice. The transfers looked at Harry and Ron with a 'is she serious?' look. The said two nodded.

"This year you will face the O.W.L. exam. But for now, we will learn to read your future in the crystal ball." Trewlany said. They got split into pairs, except for the new kids, who are working in 3, tried to see what is in the crystal ball. The only thing they saw…was nothing. They slowly got irritated by this task. Mickey wrote down 'why do we have to do it?' on a paper and gave it to Leo. He wrote back 'we have to pretend, that is why'. Mickey wrote the same question to Angeline, who wrote back: 'we must do it, as an order'. Mickey pouted at this. Trewlany looked at them and gasped in horror. Leo and Mickey got worried that she could see threw the disguise.

"Merlin's beard. Your lives have been hard. You seen horror and been near death. As so has your brothers." she points at Mickey and Leo, "You seen horror, yet you have been cause of death for some," she points at Angeline, who lost one shade of color, "All of your lives will be hard and many will fall." Trewlany said and sat down. Harry looked at the new kids and saw that they have lost few shades of color when Trewlany talked. Once class ended, Leo, Mickey and Angeline went to meet Raph and Don to tell them what happened.

"You're joking?" Raph asked.

"No, we aren't." Mickey said.

"She saw us, what we do, what we have done." Leo pointed the last to Angeline.

"She may be a treat." Angeline said and tried to use a scroll, but Don stopped her.

"We can't get rid of her. That would be too suspicious and obvious, since you are the one seen with scrolls." Don said. Angeline put that scroll back. Hermione was not too far and heard what they said.

After that the class went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they entered the class, they saw Umbrige, who looked like a toad.

"_Dear Kami. Did someone let one of the frogs loose?" _Angeline asked. The guys stiffened a laughter and earned some weird looks. The class started and Umbrige stood up, still looking like sitting.

"Good morning class." Umbrige said in her over sugary voice. The class mumbled something back (and Mickey gagged at her voice).

"Tut, tut. That is no way of saying 'good morning'. Please let us try again. Good morning class." Umbrige said.

"Good morning Professor Umbrige." The class chanted back.

"There. Now: wands away and books out." Umbrige ordered and tapped the blackboard.

Study the basic steps

Learn the use

Study the theory

Appeared on the board.

"Now, open page number 5 and read it." Umbrige said and went back to her seat. The class started to read. After 2 minutes Mickey started to play hangmen with Raph, Leo carefully studying the teacher, who was looking at the students like they were juicy flies, Don was studying the scroll, Angeline gave him, under the table and Angeline was trying to come up with a way to use a spell, like a jutsu and vise versa. Then they noticed that Hermione's hand is up, but Umbrige is trying to ignore her. When most of the class was staring at her, Umbrige decided to look like she just noticed.

"Do you have a question?" Umbrige asked.

"About the aim course." Hermione answered.

"Your name is?" Umbrige asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.

"What problem do you see?" Umbrige asked.

"There is nothing said about using spells." Hermione pointed out.

'_Finally.' _The transfers thought.

"Using spells? I can't imagine a situation in this class that you will need them." Umbrige said, with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Wait, so, aren't going to learn any spells?" Harry asked.

"Your hand isn't up Mister Potter." Umbrige said. Don put his hand up.

"Yes Mister?" Umbrige asked.

"Donatello Hamato. What is the reason of this class, if we won't learn the spells in practice?" Don asked.

"I believe that learning the spell theoretically is enough to pass your O.W.L. exam, Mister Hamato." Umbrige said.

"What will theory help in the real world?" Harry asked.

"Hand Mister Potter. And this isn't the real world, but school." Umbrige said.

'_Yeah, but some here has already seen things that would shock you.' _Leo thought.

"What if we get attacked?" Harry asked.

"What would attack children like you?" Umbrige asked.

"Let me think…maybe Voldemort." Harry said sarcastically. Many kids gasped.

"Let me tell you. Someone is spreading rumors that a certain dark wizard is back. It-is-a-lie." Umbrige said.

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry yelled.

"Quite Mister Potter! I repeat: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is NOT back." Umbrige declared.

"Not said that he could attack. Any dark wizard could. What can we do in that situation?" Leo asked.

"Your name?" Umbrige asked.

"Leonardo Hamato." Leo said.

"Well, Mister Hamato, then you must remember the theory." Umbrige said.

"But how can a theory help us in a battle? And my name is Raphael Hamato." Raph said.

"If you study properly, you will do everything correctly." Umbrige said.

"But what if someone needs to be shown how it's done?" Mickey asked.

"No one needs to be shown that. You all can learn from the books. And your name is?" Umbrige asked.

"Michelangelo Hamato." Mickey answered.

"But how can we consult a book if we are attacked?" Harry asked.

"You must study properly then." Umbrige said.

'_This is getting so annoying.' _Raph thought.

'_If Shikamaru would be here, he would say: this is so troublesome.' _Angeline thought. After this, Harry had a yelling match with Umbrige (Mickey even made bets with Raph who will be the loudest), then he got sent to McGonagall since Umbrige sent him, the class went on.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Harry got a lecture from McGonagall and got a detention with Umbrige. He was going to the toad look a like, after getting a lecture from the Gryffindor team captain, when the transfers went to a quieter corner.

"How will we keep an eye on him now?" Don asked.

"In the shadows." Mickey said.

"Not that easy. She might see us." Leo said.

"Outside the window?" Raph asked. Leo nodded. They all dressed in black ninja suits (The guys are still looking like humans, so they have to wear that kind of suit) and Angeline became Moon Wolf once again. The guys used grabbers to climb, while Moon Wolf just walked on the wall, as if it was ground.

"Still can't believe that you can walk like that." Don said.

"Yeah, I thought wall walking is the dude in red and blue tights thing." Mickey said. Leo showed them to be quite as they got closer to the window.

Harry was writing lines with some weird quill, which scratched the lines into his hand. Then he got a feeling he is being watched. He looked out the window, but saw nothing.

The ninjas (and shinobi) ducked right on time.

"Hope he didn't see us." Raph said. Moon Wolf sniffed the air.

"Guys. I smell blood." Moon Wolf declared. They guys looked between each other. Then they looked carefully again. They saw that Harry's left hand is in blood. His blood.

"You're right." Mickey said.

"What now?" Raph asked.

"Once they are finished and she leaves Raph you get the quill, I think it is causing Harry to bleed, and the rest try to get Harry and take a look at his hand." Leo ordered.

"I know how do heal small cuts." Moon Wolf said.

"Then we'll use that." Leo said. They returned to watching those two. After 2 hours Umbrige let him go and went to sleep. Raph got n and started to look for the quill, while the others were waiting for a right moment. Harry was walking back to the common room, when 4 people in black suits jumped in front of him. 3 of them are men, while the 4th is a girl. The men are wearing ninja black suits, while the girl is wearing some really weird armor. They all had weapons. Harry tried to grab his wand, but he couldn't find it. The middle one showed that he had the wand. The tallest grabbed Harry and closed his mouth. The one, who was shorted then the one holding Harry took his arm and inspected him. He said something to the girl in another language, Japanese (Harry thinks), and she made her hand glow green. After a minute, his hand was smooth, like there was no scar at all ever been. The tallest let go of Harry and the middle one gave his wand back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"We are friends." The tallest said.

"How can I trust you? What if you are enemies?" Harry asked.

"We could have killed you the moment we decided to follow you." The middle one said.

"Wait. Follow me? As in you are spying on me?" Harry asked.

"No. Just keeping you alive." The girl said. Suddenly another guy in a black suit appeared. He said something in Japanese to the others.

"Just stay alive." The tallest one said. The girl did some hand signs and they disappeared.

'_Wandless magic?' _Harry thought. After that he ran back to his dorm and went to sleep. Luckily the guys are already in bed and waiting for him to come back alive. Once he did, they fell asleep.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf.**

"Normal talking"

"_Emphases or thoughts or Japanese"_

"**Angry person or sign or demon"**

**Who are they?**

Harry woke up around 6:30, for some reason. He looked around and saw that the Hamatos are not in bed.

'_Are they already up?' _Harry thought and went down stairs, thinking about those mysterious ninja people. What are ninja doing in Hogwarts? What do they mean by keeping him alive? Are they protecting him? Then he saw that the new kids are marking something on a scroll with some lines. They were talking about something, but he couldn't understand about what, since they were talking in Japanese.

"_Okode, wareware wa me no mae de no deguchi o iji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.__" _(So, we have to keep these exits in check.) Leo said.

"_Dōi suruga, dono yō ni wareware wa sore o shimasu ka?__" _(Agree, but how will we do it?) Don asked.

"_Watashi no kage bunshin toyuu ten de tasukeru koto ga dekiru__" _(My Shadow Clone can help in that.) Angeline said and put a marking on the exit.

"_Yoi aidea.__" _(Good idea.) Leo said. Raph turned his head a bit to the stairs. Harry hid, before he could see him.

"_Kare wa futatabi wareware no supaida.__" _(He's spying on us again.) Raph said. They turned their heads a bit at the stairs.

"_Kare wa itsu manabu nodarou ka?__" _(When will he learn?) Mickey asked. Angeline closed the scroll and took another one out.

"_Kare wa hidoku, watashi-tachi nitsuite nani ka o shirita gatte iru baai wa kare no tame ni esa o oku koto ga dekimasu.__" _(If he so badly wants to know something about us, let's put bait for him.) Angeline said and put the scroll on the red couch. Leo motioned for them to leave the dorm, which they did. After 5 minutes, Harry went down the stairs. He had no idea what are they talking about, but it must be important, if they are talking a different language. Harry went for the couch, when he saw a scroll. Harry tried to open it, but it won't even move a bit.

'_Is it somehow sealed?' _Harry thought/asked. Then he tried to open it like the Mauraders Map, but it didn't work. After one hour, Ron and Hermione came down. Harry showed them the scroll and that he can't open it.

"There must be a way to open it." Ron said.

"I read that some things can be opened with some liquid from a living being." Hermione said.

"Like drool?" Ron asked.

"As in blood." Hermione said.

"You think this will open with blood?" Harry asked and pointed at the scroll.

"We can try." Hermione said and took a needle; she uses to make hats for the house-elves. Harry was the brave one and got his thumb cut a bit. Then he spilled some blood on the scroll and it opened.

"You were right." Ron said. They all took a look at the scroll, but they didn't understand any word at all.

"This scroll looks like it was used many times." Hermione said, as she checked the quality of the scroll.

"What are these pictures about?" Ron asked, as he pointed at a picture of a big fox with nine tails behind a swirl.

"I don't know. I have never read such things before." Hermione said. Harry closed the scroll.

"Let's go. Breakfast will soon start." Harry said.

* * *

><p>They walked to the Great Hall. The new kids were sitting and discussing something.<p>

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted them.

"Hey." They greeted back.

"So, what were you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying to figure them out.

"About: who looks like a toad the most. So far, Umbrige is winning." Mickey said. Harry and Ron stiffened laughter and Hermione looked shocked.

"You shouldn't make fun of a teacher like that." Hermione said.

"What she doesn't knows, won't hurt us." Raph said. Hermione wanted to argue back, but then saw 'Hogwarts A History' in Dons hands.

"You're reading 'Hogwarts A History'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, thought I might find it interesting." Don said.

"It is. But there is no mention of house-elves being slaves." Hermione said.

'_Here we go again.' _Harry and Ron thought.

"House-elves?" Leo asked. Then Hermione went on talking about the 'enslavement', S.P.E.W. and freeing them. The transfers got interested, but declined to join her organization.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We don't want to get into other nation problems." Don told her.

"But the house-elves-" Hermione began.

"We are going to be late, if we don't hurry." Angeline said. They looked at the clock and saw that she is right. They went to Care of Magical Creatures, as the 1st class of the day.

* * *

><p>Hagrid wasn't there and he is replaced by Grumply-Plank.<p>

"Excuse me, Professor, but where is Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Hagrid has some important things to take care of. Until his return, I will replace him." Grumply-Plank answered.

"That big buffoon must have gotten hurt. At least I hope he did." Malfoy said.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said.

"What? Did I hit a nerve Potter?" Malfoy asked. The transfers didn't like this and Angeline concentrated on that chakra she put in Malfoys scars (A/N: Remember chapter 4?). Suddenly Malfoy grabbed his hand in pain. His hand felt like on fire, but it looked perfectly fine. The pain didn't go away, no matter what he did. It also didn't feel like _on _his arm, but _inside _of it. After few minutes, Angeline let go of her control over that chakra.

"Now, then. Can anyone tell me what a bowtruckle is?" Grumply-Plank asked. Hermione raised her hand.

"Bowtruckles are tree guards. They guard trees that can be used for wands." Hermione answered.

"Correct. 10 points for Gryffindor. Now split up into pairs and draw a bowtruckle." The old professor ordered. Malfoy and his goons; Golden Trio; Leo, Raph and Don; and Angeline, Mickey and Neville. The Sly Trio was having problems with their bowtruckle. The Golden Trio was doing well, so does the Turtle trio and the shi-ninja-wiz trio. After this they had Charms and Transfiguaration. Both professors spent the first 15 minutes telling them about the importance if the O.W.L.'s, then went on to difficult spells. Hermione and Angeline were the only ones that did everything correct and fast, so they didn't have homework, unlike the others.

"How come you didn't get homework?" Mickey asked.

"I did a precise chakra control and casted the spell right." Angeline answered.

"I thought you said the more chakra the harder to control it." Don said.

"Yeah." Angeline said.

"Then how can you keep precise control, if you have a lot of it and 2, by the way?" Don asked her.  
>"I don't know. He must be helping me." Angeline said.<p>

"**You got that right. If I didn't, you would have vanished half of the class." **Ookami said.

"_Oh, shut up." _Angeline thought at him. Hermione was nearby and listening to them, but didn't understand about what are they even talking.

* * *

><p>After lunch.<p>

Another DADA class. And it is boring as the previous. They had to read again, but they knew that this was pointless. Angeline did suggest sending some transformed Shadow Clones, but the Turtles-masked-humans declined that idea. This time Umbrige was walking around the class, as if checking out the students from above. Finally she even got on Leos nerves. He motioned to Angeline for a chakra pill, so that he could stall the frog woman. When Umbrige wasn't looking, Angeline tossed the pill to Leo, who swallowed it. After few minutes, Umbrige seems to be losing balance. The transfers smirked, knowing why. Leo was using the chakra strings, to make her clumsy and in the end, he made her fall.

'_That'll teach you.' _They thought. While, the others in the class, were surprised. How in the world Umbrige fell down like that? She got up and said something about some wrong step, but that made Mickey chuckle a bit, but he quickly replaced it with a cough. Unfortunately, Umbrige heard the chuckle.

"Do you think that is funny, Mister Hamato?" Umbrige asked.

"No, I just coughed." Mickey tried to lie, but he couldn't fool Umbrige.

"If you think that is funny, then you might enjoy detention, with Mister Potter." Umbrige said. When she turned away, Raph wacked Mickey.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Harry and Mickey had detention with the toad at 5, so they went to her office, not wanting to get in trouble. Leo, Raph, Don and Angeline were following them in ninja (and shinobi) gear in the shadows. They went to the window and looked at what is the Ministry official doing, to see her reading some letters. Then a knock sounded and they walked in. She made Harry right the same 'I will not tell lies', while she made Mickey 'I won't laugh at teachers' with the special quill. Now they both are sitting and writing. Harry had the same feeling of being watched as yesterday, while Mickey looked like he didn't mind the pain or the feeling of being spied. In fact, it looked like Mickey didn't notice the pain at all; he just went on writing and humming a melody while doing so.

"What a shell-for-brains." Raph said. The others nodded. Umbrige turned her gaze to the window. She thought she saw something outside. She walked over to the window and opened it. She looked down and to the sides, but saw nothing. Then she closed the window and went back to her place.

"Good thing she didn't look up." Don said. They others agreed on that even more. Harry noticed that Mickey tensed up, when Umbrige went to the window, but relaxed when she closed it. Did he know, about being watched or something? Harry decided to ask about it later, after detention. When the clock was 10:00, Umbrige let them go. Harry was nursing his arm again, while Mickey didn't look much at his hand. After one hallway, the ninja appeared. The two tallest grabbed Harry and Mickey, the middle one took their scared hands, while the female made her hands glow green. She, again, healed their hands with that mysterious energy. Once the tallest let them go, Harry decided to ask.

"Are you spying on me?" Harry asked them.

"No. We are keeping you alive." The middle one answered.

"How is that different from spying?" Harry asked.

"'Spying' means looking at you and watching what you do all the time. We are keeping you alive, which mean that if you get close to someone dangerous, we will be there." The tallest one answered. Harry turned to Mickey.

"Did you know about them?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"You tensed up, when Umbrige went to the window and relaxed when she closed it." Harry said.

"I thought she will go over to me." Mickey said. Harry wanted to ask something, when he felt like sleeping.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Let's go." Harry said and went to the dorm.

"What did you do?" Raph asked.

"A little gen-jutsu." Moon Wolf answered. Then Leo motioned for them to go to the dorm also. After 10 minutes, when they made sure no one is awake, they changed and went to bed.

But someone was still up. Umbrige. She wanted to find out more about these 'American Transfer students', so she got their files. Nothing important. The boys are brothers and were raised by a single man, their adopted father, and the girl is an orphan with no family at all. Average grades, no problems in the past, but Umbrige has suspicions that these files are fake. There is no address, except for the city New York, personal history is missing and the school names. She decided to find some more information about them from the new kids themselves. Little did she know, a small wolf is watching her from the shadows. Minisuto, one of Angeline summons, has been ordered to keep an eye on Umbrige. Let's see how do you like wolfs on your tail Toad.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf.**

"Normal talking"

"_Emphases or thoughts or Japanese"_

"**Angry person or sign or demon"**

**What does this mean?**

Harry woke up in the morning and went to get Hermione and Ron. He told them about what happened.

"Ninja? What are they doing in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Could they be ordered to kill you?" Ron asked.

"They said that they are keeping me alive." Harry said.

"So they are protecting you." Hermione said.

"But that doesn't answer the question: who sent them?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Dumbledore?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"Did you notice anything else?" Hermione asked.

"The woman always did something with her hands. Like magic, only wandless." Harry said. The transfers listened to them.

"_They think I'm a woman." _Angeline said.

"_Well, you don't look that__ old." _Raph joked. She hit him in the shoulder, jokingly. Then she, turned on her MP-3 Evanescence - My Last Breath, went to breakfast with the guys. Harry was looking at them suspiciously. Then he shook of his suspicions for now and went to the Great Hall himself. During the morning, everything went quite and normal. But once they went to DADA, Umbrige immediately called the transfers to her desk.

"Yes, Professor Umbrige?" Don asked.

"I would like to ask you some questions." Umbrige said.

"Questions? What questions?" Leo asked.

"Nothing hard, just some small questions." Umbrige answered in her sickly covered sugar voice.

"**I think I will throw up." **Ookami said at her voice.

'_Not in me.' _Angeline said to the demon. Umbrige indicated them to sit down, as class started.

"Now class, read chapter 3, while I ask them some questions." Umbrige ordered the class and went to her desk. The transfers looked at her with suspicions.

"Now then. Question Nr. 1: Where do you live?" Umbrige asked. If this would have been anime, the transfers would have had question marks above their heads.

"America." Donny answered to her odd question.

"Not country. I asked where you live." She asked again.

"New York." Raph answered.

"What street?" Umbrige tried again.

"Eastman and Laird corner." Leo answered, not giving her any more information. She wrote something down.

"Where do you live?" umbrage asked Angeline.

"Sea street." (A/N: I never was in NY, so I will make some streets up) Angeline answered. Umbrige wrote something down again.

"Question Nr. 2: What is the name of your school?" Umbrige asked.

"Our school rules don't allow us to tell you anything about it." Don said, as they nodded. Umbrige scowled a bit and wrote something down.

"Question Nr. 3: Why did you agree on this exchange program?"

"We didn't, the headmaster did." Mickey said. Umbrige wrote again.

"Question Nr. 4: What is you blood status?" Umbrige asked.

"We don't know." Raph said.

"What do you mean?" Umbrige asked. Most of the class looked at them.

"We don't know who our real parents were, so we don't know about our blood status." Angeline explained. The Turtles-masked-humans thought, that since they are mutants that makes them Half Bloods, but Angeline had no idea what was her blood status, since she doesn't knows the name her parents gave her, the real one. Umbrige wrote something down.

"Question Nr. 5: What do you think about You-Know-Who?" Umbrige asked. The whole class looked at them now.

"That he is a moron, bald; that he should try to grow some hair or get a wig and that he is a scardy cat." Mickey answered to that. Everyone, except the transfers, had wide eyes. They insulted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Umbrige looked at them with shock.

"How can you call the darkest wizard like that?" Umbrige asked the question everyone is thinking.

"We aren't chickens; that is how." Raph answered. Umbrige wrote something down and allowed them to go back to their places, but the bell rang.

'_Time sure flies.' _Don thought. The class was still a little worried about, what they heard. The new kids insulted the Dark Lord and aren't afraid of him. The most shaken was Harry. He fought Voldemort, but even he knew not to insult him. He walked over to the new kids.

"How can you do that?" He asked.

"What?" They all asked.

"Insult Voldemort like that." Harry said.

"So? We want and we do it." Miskey said.

"Aren't you afraid of him?" Harry asked.

"No." They all answered and went to Charms.

With Umbrige.

She was shocked. The transfers insulted the Dark Lord and didn't show any emotion of fear or horror. It was like he was nothing to them. Who are they?

~Time Skip – Evening~

After doing homework everyone went to sleep. Except for the new kids. They said that they will stay up a bit more. The Golden Trio decided to see what they will do. Since they somehow found Harry under his Cloak, Hermione used an Invisibility Spell and made them invisible. They walked down the stairs and listened to the transfers. They were talking in English and looking over a scroll.

"This one leads straight to Hogsmade." Don said as he pointed to a tunnel.

'_They have a map of Hogwarts?' _The Golden Trio thought.

"What about the other ones?" Leo asked.

"Not to good quality, but usable." Don said.

"So we got to keep an eye on this tunnel?" Mickey asked.

"Looks like it." Don said.

"What about Professor Toad?" Raph asked. The Golden Trio stiffened a laugh.

"We have to keep her in view." Leo said.

"But Minisuto can't watch her forever." Angeline said.

"Don't you have something in your arsenal for keeping watch?" Mickey asked.

"My tracking jutsu can only show me where she is, nothing more." Angeline said, "But there is one thing I do know."

"What?" The guys asked.

"A scroll of tracking. Naruto, Star and I made it, when he decided to find Sasuke. It worked on a shinobi, so it should work on a witch." Angeline said.

'_Shinobi?' _The Golden Trio thought.

"Can you get it?" Leo asked.

"That scroll is made specially to appear when summoned. And that requires a summoning ritual, Naruto made so that the enemy can't get it so easily. But yes I can get it." Angeline answered.

"Then get it." Raph said. Angeline bit her thumb and started to draw some circles and kanji's on the floor. Hermione didn't know what does it means or why is she drawing it with her blood. Once the circle got finished, Angeline started to make hand signs, and then she gathered some chakra in her hands and slammed it in the floor. The symbols started to glow and some smoke appeared in the middle of the circle. It disappeared to reveal a scroll. It was very much sealed and tied, so that the one that doesn't knows how, couldn't open it.

"I'll need Toads blood." Angeline said. Raph disappeared and reappeared with some blood. Angeline opened the scroll, carefully, and put that blood on the scroll and then she closed it and concentrated some chakra in it.

"Now we will know where is she and what is she doing." Angeline said.

"Awsome." Mickey said.

"We better go. Who knows, who might find us." Leo said and they went to bed. Once they got out of hearing range, Hermione took off the spell.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"That looks like the same way that woman used wandless magic." Harry said.

"But wandless magic isn't that easy to learn." Hermione said.

"And what she meant by knowing where Umbrige will be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we should try to ask them." Harry said.

Then they went to sleep. Unlucky for them, the transfers made some traps. The Turtles, who turned back to normal, but it, was to dark to see their faces, put some paper pieces on Harry's and Ron's foreheads. Same with Hermione. What they saw started to fade and they fell asleep. The transfers put them in bed and went to sleep themselves.

**Hi! Hope you liked it! That scroll is one of my creations and as well as that piece of paper, which suppresses memories. READ&REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**What happened?**

Hermione sat up in her bed a bit groggy for some reason. She tried to remember what happened last night, but it all was a blank. She tried and tried and even checked her magic book about such spells, but nothing. She tried to use a spell, that she found in the library, to unlock her memory. The only thing she got from that was one word: shinobi.

'_Who said it and what does it mean?' _Hermione asked herself. She tried again, but nothing more came up, so she got dressed and went to breakfast. Angeline observed her from the ceiling, with a smirk.

'_Keep trying Hermione, but you can't break something made by the strongest shinobi there is, my sensei.' _Angeline thought.

* * *

><p>Harry got up trying to remember something as well, but also nothing, not even a word. He knows that he, Ron and Hermione went to see what the transfers up to are, but he can't remember what they heard. Like it was blocked. He went over to Raph's bed and opened the curtains, to find him not in his bed. Harry checked his brother beds to find that they are already gone. Harry looked at the clock to see the time: 7:30. He touched the beds to feel that they are ice-cold, as if no one slept for at least 2 hours in the bed. Harry went to Ron's bed trying to wake him up. Ron sat up groggy.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"Ron, do you remember anything from last night?" Harry asked. Ron thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" Harry asked.

"No, my memory is blank." Ron said.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"New kids come this year, mysterious ninja appear, weird memory losses. I don't think this is just a coincidence." Harry said.

"You think those ninja are the new kids? But ninja are assassins and adults, not kids." Ron said.

"Maybe you are right. Come on let's go." Harry said. They got dressed and went to the Great Hall. Hermione was already there with a book in her hands. Harry asked her the same question and she said that she remembers only one word.

"I checked threw the book and found that shinobi are trained to do assassins job from the age of 6. They become genin, first level of shinobi, at the age of 11-12, then after years or experience they become chunin, second level of shinobi, jounin, third level shinobi, or even an ANBU, that is like Aurors, but trained to kill." Hermione explained.

"Where do they live?" Harry asked.

"They live in the hidden villages in the Elemental Countries. But the villages aren't actually hidden; they are just called like that. Most known are the Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Sand Village, Hidden Cloud Village, Hidden Mist Village, also called Blood Mist Village for some reason, and Hidden Rock Village. There also smaller villages, but these five are the most important. Each village is lead by a kage." Hermione told them.

"So, why did they mention shinobi in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they are shinobi." Harry said.

"The shinobi, once graduated from the academy, must wear a hitai-ate to show that they are shinobi and to which village they belong." Hermione said. She turned the page, expecting to see the symbols, but saw only more facts about the village. She wanted to turn the page back, when saw that there is a page torn out.

"Look at this." Hermione said to Harry and Ron, who tried to eat.

"A page is torn out." Hermione said.

"So?" Ron asked, with a full mouth.

"Somebody has torn it out. And this page must have held the symbols of the villages, but someone must have not wanted us to know how they look." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other, when they understood what Hermione meant.

"But, who would tear a page out? Madam Pince won't like that." Ron said. Hermione looked towards the new kids, which were sitting at the end of the table, eating and talking about something.

"Something is wrong with them." She said.

* * *

><p>"She thinks something is wrong with us." Angeline said and pointed at Hermione.<p>

"The only thing wrong here is Ron stuffing his mouth like Mickey, when we are having pizza." Raph said. Mickey pouted and Leo and Don chuckled a bit.

* * *

><p>They see them laughing about something.<p>

"What are they laughing about?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Harry said. Mickey pointed at the teachers table and they looked. They soon started laughing harder. The Golden Trio looked at the table and saw that the seats are bright pink, as well as the teacher's backs.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Don asked Mickey.<p>

"I put on some special paint that becomes visible and colors anyone, who sits on it, on the chairs." Mickey said, sounding proud of himself. The ones, who are the closest, heard that and started to giggle. Umbrige got up and walked away. When she turned the laughter turned from 1 to 10 decibels. Mickey painted her seat bright neon green and now her dress was in that color.

"My eyes! Those two colors don't mix together." Lavender said. Parvati agreed, the color mix was horrible.

"Bloody hell. Did you see her back?" Ron asked, barely containing his laughter. Harry and Hermione nodded, barely holding themselves.

* * *

><p>Umbrige had no idea, why are the students, and some teachers, laughing at her. She tried to see if anything is on her, but saw nothing. Then she looked at her back and saw that paint. She gasped and ran, how fast her short legs allowed her, out of the Great Hall. By now everyone, except the Slytherins, were laughing at her.<p>

"Fred, George. Did you pull this one?" Ginny asked.

"No we didn't." Fred said.

"Somebody else did." George said.

"A very brilliant trick. Don't you think brother?" Fred asked.

"I certainly agree with you dear brother." George agreed.

* * *

><p>"Someone should give me a medal." Mickey said.<p>

"Yeah, just keep dreaming and, who knows, maybe they could even give you a trophy." Raph said.

"Really?" Mickey asked. They rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>After that they went to their first class, Charms. Flitwick decided to teach them the summoning charm. So far only Hermione, Don and Angeline were the ones succeeding. Leo was close, but still not enough. Mickey, Raph, Ron and Harry…don't get me started, they did badly. Their pillows, but they barely flew towards them. Potions weren't better with Snape breathing down your neck. Good thing Mickey is a cook back home, so he knows how to make stuff. He did as well as Hermione. Leo and Angeline came close with the same blue smoke, but bit lighter. Raph had jade green, like his normal skin, Ron had brown and Harry had yellow. Malfoy was making fun of him, even if his potion was pink. History of Magic – a nice nap – went as usual. Divination went as idiotic as it could go. Herbology turned out to be Don's thing, since he got everything right.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Hermione still kept searching more about the shinobi and the symbols, but it seems that every one possible symbol of a village is destroyed.

"I don't understand it. How can every single one of the symbols are gone?" Hermione asked.

"There must be a way to find the symbols. Can't you cast a spell, so that we can see what was in the page?" Harry asked.

"I doubt if such a spell exists." Hermione said. She returned to find the symbols, but nothing. Then she found something half-torn. It a ring like lines and a straight one.

"Look at that. There is something from a symbol." Hermione showed them. They looked at it.

"It looks so familiar." Ron said. Then music started to play. They walk up stairs to see Leo and Don watching Raph, Mickey and Angeline doing rap style dances with a song with lines 'Who can rock a line like this?'

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Rap dancing." Mickey said.

"How can your electronics work in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We don't. It just does." Don said. Hermione looked at them with more suspicion then before. Technology can't work inside of Hogwarts, yet it is this same moment. She decides to find out more about them.

* * *

><p>And she isn't the only one. Umbrige tried to get some files from the ministry, but it seems that they don't exist!<p>

"How can this be?" Umbrige asked. These new students didn't tell a single thing about their school, hid their files in the best way they could, mocked He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with ease and didn't get scared at the mentioning of him. She started to doubt that they are even wizards, so she calls and tells her assistant to find anything about them, even if they are muggles. She will find out the truth, even if it kills her.

**Watch it Umbrige, those words may come back to bite you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. READ&REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**Who did it?**

The few following days went normal. Well, as normal it could go for wizards, especially for the transfers, since Umbrige is following them around, trying to find out more about them. Good thing she isn't following them to the bathroom too.

* * *

><p>It was another DADA class and Umbrige tries to get the new kids to answer wrong on her questions, so that she could get them to detention for that. But they are prepared for this and they, even Mickey, are answering correct to all questions. Hermione is getting redder and redder, since she isn't called to answer and the new kids are answering and going to the top, while she might loose her touch in this. Good thing class ended, since they knew they couldn't hold it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>It's Hogsmade weekend. The new kids are excited about this, especially Mickey, since Ron told him about the joke shop.<p>

"You won't buy any stuff in that store Mickey." Raph said.

"Why? Are you afraid, that I might pull a joke on you?" Mickey asked.

"I know what you are thinking and it ain't going to happen." Raph said.

"Really?" Mickey asked stupidly.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is feeling suicidal." Hermione said.

"Don't know about suicide, but idiotically he is feeling. All the time." Don said. Ron snorted at that.

"Sounds like someone I know." Hermione said. Ron quieted and looked hurt at Hermione. She just shook her head.

* * *

><p>They really enjoyed Hogsmade. They bought loads of sweets and souvenirs. Angeline bought letter openers for some reason 5 of those. When Hermione asked why, she just answered that she buys only souvenirs she might use, not put them on the shelf so that they collect dust. When no one was looking, Angeline started to sharpen the openers, not for the letters, but to harm people skin, like a kunai. Leo saw her and asked what she is doing and she gave him one for and explained her idea. First he didn't like it, but then thought, if they needed weapons and didn't have their normal ones, they will need something to fight with. The others took one as well and hid them in their clothes. Hermione saw them hiding something, but didn't see what, but those weren't wands. After an hour they went back to the castle, with Angeline singing 'My Last Breath' to herself.<p>

"Say goodnight, don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me, as you fade tonight…" Angeline sang.

"Can you please stop singing?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong? Don't like normal music?" Angeline asked. Harry ignored this question, so she returned back to singing.

"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you?" Angeline sang.

"Seriously, can you stop it?" Ron asked annoyed. Angeline stopped singing, instead, she started singing Spectacular Spider-Man theme song. Mickey even joined in it.

"What's wrong with those two?" Ron asked. Leo, Don and Raph just shrugged, barely holding themselves from joining in.

* * *

><p>Umbrige tried to find something about the new kids, but so far nothing. Even the muggle files in America don't have anything about them.<p>

"Who are they?" Umbrige asked herself.

"They must be a file at least about one of them, but where is it?" Umbrige asked herself again. Another letter cam telling that there is no file about them at all. So she decides to find something in their trunks. She went to the 5th year girl dormitories to find something. Angeline's trunk is full of clothes, books, scrolls in Japanese and pictures. Then Umbrige saw that this trunk has a double bottom, but couldn't open it with any spell she knows. Those markings must be the key to open the trunk, but they didn't budge. So Umbrige went to the 5th year boy dormitories and checked threw their trunks. Only clothes, books and some small boxes, that opens with keys. Umbrige opened and checked the box items. Only numbers and pictures of people, supposedly friends back home. These trunks didn't have a double bottom like the girls.

'_She must be hiding something. I will talk to her, personally.' _Umbrige thought. She saw that the kids are coming back and went to her office.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Everyone went to their classes, like usually. Until Umbrige called Angeline to her office. She had no idea, what does the Toad wants, but she still went. She entered Umbriges pink office.

"**Oh Kami-sama. I think I will die from this amount of pink in one room." **Ookami said.

'_I hope I don't get traumatized or I'll have to ask Sakura to color her hair some other color.' _Angeline thought. Umbrige was sitting in her chair with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"**If Gamabunta would see her, he would faint right now." **Ookami said.

'_Good thing he isn't. I doubt I could explain to everyone how and why is a giant toad lying on the ground' _Angeline thought.

"Please sit down Miss Wolf. I would like to talk to you." Umbrige said in her over sugary voice.

"Thank you." Angeline said and sat down.

'_I think she will question me.' _Angeline thought.

"**Then lie the best way you can. You are shinobi, Naruto's student and the second best torture****-nin and a vessel. So do the best you can." **Ookami said.

'_Aww, I didn't __know you care.' _Angeline joked.

"**Yeah, yeah. Now face her, you spaced out already long enough." **Ookami said.

"Miss Wolf, I would love to ask you some questions about your life." Umbrige said.

"What questions?" Angeline asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"About your life." Umbrige answered.

"What about it?" Angeline asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get to know you more, so that we can be friends." Umbrige said.

"**Right. And I'm in love with Kyuubi if that is true." **Ookami said.

"What would you want to know?" Angeline asked, stiffening laughter.

"Well, were did you grew up? What kind of friends do you have? Who is your adopted family?" Umbrige asked.

"I grew up in New York. My friends are in high places. I am not adopted." Angeline answered to the questions, with only her real place of growing up lied. Umbrige wrote something down.

"What kind of high places are your friends in?" Umbrige asked.

"That is none of your business." Angeline said. Umbrige lost a bit of her smile.

"But I wish to know." Umbrige said.

"And I don't wish to tell you." Angeline told her back.

"Why weren't you adopted?" Umbrige asked.

"No one wanted a girl. I was the only girl in the orphanage, besides another girl, but no one wanted me, so I stayed." Angeline told her. Umbrige wrote something down.

"And why didn't anyone want you?" Umbrige asked.

"I don't know." Angeline said.

"Were you normal?" Umbrige asked.

"Yes, I was." Angeline answered.

"I don't think so. Normal kids are wanted, but you weren't, so you were not normal." Umbrige told her. Angeline felt anger coming up and her nails lengthening into claws.

"I was and am normal." Angeline said.

"But you would have been adopted then. Was the other girl adopted?" Umbrige asked.

"No she wasn't." Angeline answered.

"So she wasn't normal as well." Umbrige said and wrote something down. Angeline got madder and she felt her teeth becoming longer and sharper and her hair thicker and longer. Umbrige didn't notice any of that.

"Were the two of you friends?" Umbrige asked.

"Yes we were." Angeline answered.

"Of course. Not normal will be friends with a not normal only." Umbrige said. Angelines eyes started to turn more silver then they were with red specs and slited, but still Umbrige didn't notice it.

"Are those other four also not normal?" Umbrige asked.

"They are normal." Angeline answered. Not true, mutants aren't normal, but it's not like she will tell her that.

"I doubt that. You are not normal; therefore your friends aren't normal as well. Why won't you just tell me as it is?" Umbrige asked. Ookami saw her plan to make Angeline mad enough to start telling the truth, but that was a big mistake.

"**Pup, don't attack her. Most likely that is what she wants. Don't dance by her flute." **Ookami warned her. But Angeline didn't hear him, her hands started to glow grey with Ookami's chakra. He tried to get it all in, but not much luck on that, since some of it still stayed on her hands. Umbrige wanted to ask her again, but Angeline growled at her.

"**You won't talk about my friends like that. Do you understand?**" Angeline asked.

"I will talk about people as I like." Umbrige said.

"**No you won't.**" Angeline said and put her hands into a seal and started to do hand seals. Umbrige didn't know what to do. Is she trying to do wandless magic? Angeline stopped with her hands clasped together.

"**Shinobi art. Nightmare Mirage Jutsu.**" Angeline said. Suddenly horror images of murder, wars, killing, someone enjoying it and death filled Umbrige's mind. She screamed and passed out. Angeline turned back to normal and was a little shocked. She ran out of the office and towards the Astronomy tower.

* * *

><p>In the evening.<p>

No one has seen Angeline since she went to Umbrige. The Turtles thought of every single place to go for a girl.

"Maybe we are looking the wrong way. We're looking in places she as a girl would go, how about we look where should a shinobi go?" Don suggested. They agreed on that and went to high places, like towers. They went to the Astronomy tower to find her sitting on the roof and looking over the forest.

"Hey, you okay?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly." Angeline said. She told them what happened.

"That freaking lady. I ought to-" Raph began.

"No you won't do anything." Leo said.

"Well, she did deserve it." Mickey said.

"That is not the problem. I used a jutsu on her. She might get us in trouble." Angeline said.

"She could think it was only a dream." Mickey said.

"How? She wrote something on the paper, indicating I was there. She will know who attacked her." Angeline said. The Turtles looked between each other.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

The Turtles went to Umbriges office to see her still asleep. They carefully looked on the table and took the paper she wrote on. She stirred a bit, so they jumped out of the window as quick as they could. Once in the common room, they destroyed the paper and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this. READ&REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**Who attacked?**

Early in the morning in the Forbidden Forest. The transfers did a little training to stay in shape. Unfortunately Hermione got up early today, since she wanted to do some research, and saw that Angeline's bed is empty. She frowned at this, but rushed it off. Then she saw some blast of smoke from the forest.

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Raph asked, as he evaded a Rasengan.<p>

"Sorry, instinct." Moon Wolf said.

"To bad you didn't hit him. He could loose some weight." Mickey said.

"To bad it can't cut of some tons of ego from you." Raph said. The others just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't understand, what is going on there. It looked like people, but she couldn't make it out if they were Death Eaters or not. Then she saw them coming towards the school. She saw 5 people, they were dressed in black (AN: In case anyone saw them). Hermione took her wand and ran right out. Hermione got to the main entrance to see 5 people about her size give or take. 4 of them are guys dressed in black ninja suits with some colorful eye bands tied around their eyes (blue, red, purple and orange) and the last one is a girl in the weirdest armor and a wolf mask on her face.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked and pointed her wand at them.

"_Seriously, how does she imagine fighting us with a stick?" _One in orange asked.

"_She thinks having magic gives her an upper hand." _One in purple answered.

"_Let's show her that magic is weak." _One in red said.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked gain, getting ready to fight.

"We are ninja and shinobi." One in blue said.

"What do you want here?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." The girl answered.

"I doubt that. What is your intention?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you even care?" Red one asked.

"Answer or I'll stun you." Hermione said, hoping they will answer. The ninja just moved out from her sight and stationed themselves around her, before she even blinked.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked around herself. They each took out a weapon and pointed at her.

"Do you use magic?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"To bad for you. We don't." Red one said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You want to know why we think like that. That is because you can't catch us with magic." Purple explained. They started to run randomly around her making her more confused. How can anyone run like this? Then Orange stopped and knocked her wand out of her hands. Red grabbed her, so that she can't escape. The girl stopped right in front of her, while the other two stopped by her sides. Blue took her wand from ground and tossed it to Orange while Purple tied her legs together. Red still held her, even if she tried to get away.

'_He is strong!' _Hermione thought. The girl came closer and started to do hand signs.

'_Wandless magic?' _Hermione thought in surprise.

"Cherry-Blossom Field Jutsu." The girl said. Hermione found herself in a pink flower field. She tried to see someone or thing, but nothing just the field. Then she felt a hit on her head and passed out. Leo smacked his forehead.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"She was looking around weirdly." Raph defended.

"That's because I used a gen-jutsu that made her see only a field and nothing more." Moon Wolf said. Don studied Hermione's injury.

"A concussion for sure but how serious, I don't know." Don reported. He looked at Moon Wolf.

"I can heal only small and visible injuries." Moon Wolf said, knowing what he's thinking.

"Maybe we should get her to the Hospital Wing?" Mickey asked. They agreed on that and took the witch to the ward.

* * *

><p>Madam Pompfrey was getting ready to do another day of healing and fixing problems, when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door to see Hermione lying on the floor, unconscious. The medic witch took her to a bed and started to do a check out to find the problem. The ninja (and shinobi) watched Hermione being taken by Madam Pompfrey.<p>

"I hope she will be okay." Mickey said. The others nodded and went to change for another day.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron got down to the common room, expecting Hermione to be there. Since she wasn't they went to breakfast, thinking she is there. Seeing she isn't, they asked her dorm mates, but they said that they haven't seen Hermione since last night. They went to ask McGonagall about Hermione, when they found out that she is in the Hospital Wing. During lunch they visited her.<p>

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"A headache, but other then that, fine." Hermione answered.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Ninja attacked me." Hermione answered.

"Ninja? As in the same ones that appeared to me?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it. 4 males, one female. Weird hand movements, making wandless magic. They fit your description." Hermione said.

"Why did they attack you? I mean, they said they must keep us alive." Ron said.

"They said they must keep me alive. Maybe everyone else doesn't count." Harry said. They didn't manage to finish talking, since the medic witch shooed them out.

"How's Hermione?" Leo asked when they went to Potions.

"Fine, just a small headache." Harry answered.

"I heard that someone attacked the mud-blood. Is that true?" Malfoy asked.

"Get out of this Malfoy." Ron said.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll hex you." Ron said.

"You don't scare me." Malfoy said, as his goons appeared.

"But we can scare you." Raph said and went closer to Malfoy. Malfoy got a bit scared, but didn't show it. It didn't matter; ninja and shinobi are trained to understand their enemies' emotions, so they knew he was scared.

"You don't scare me too." Malfoy said.

"We doubt that." Angeline said. Malfoy decided to show that he isn't scared and tripped her. Normally Angeline would have jumped up and kill him, but in this case she had to fall on the ground.

"See, you don't scare me at all." Malfoy said and walked away.

"_You will pay for that one bastard." _Angeline said. And she always keeps her word.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Malfoy and his goons were walking threw the hallways, enjoying the fact, that he can't be exactly forbid to do it in the night. After turning to another hallway, they saw a girl about 6. This girl had shoulder length black hair and sad eyes. Her clothes are ripped and shreds and bruises are covering her body.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked. The little girl looked at him.

"I asked your name." Malfoy said.

"I don't know my name." The girl answered.

"What? Didn't your parents tell you?" Crabbe asked.

"My parents are dead and I don't know who they were." The girl said.

"Someone must have told you your name." Goyle said. The girl shook her head.

"What are you doing in Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm supposed to play with you." The girl said.

"Play with me? In what way?" Malfoy asked. The girl just ran away.

"Get her!" Malfoy commanded and they ran after her. For a six year old, she is really fast. They turned to another hallway, but it was a dead end.

"Where did she go?" Malfoy asked. Something moved in the shadows.

"Who's there?" MAlfoy asked.

"This ought to be good." Raph whispered from the shadows, as he kept watching. Malfoy looked around and saw the little girl coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" He asked again. The girl smiled a sadistic smile at him, revealing her razor sharp teeth. The body got swallowed by big green plants and a woman about 20 years old came out of the plant. She had pale skin, long black, but at the end green hair, long nails, long and sharp fangs. It looked like the woman and the plant are the same thing, since they are connected. She looked at them, showing her sparkling silver slitted eyes.

"Are you an angel?" Crabbe asked. The woman chuckled evilly at him.

"This is way better then good." Mickey said.

"My dear, no. I am the furthest thing from an angel." The woman said.

"Then what are you?" Goyle asked.

"A demon." She answered and went closer to them. Veins grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, so that they can't move, while the woman went closer to Malfoy and started to sign.

"Fallen angels at my feet,

Whispered voices in my ear,

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me, I fear,

She beckons me,

Shall I give in?

Upon my end, shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for,

I rise to meet my end." As she sang she scratched his hands with the very words she sang.

"This is way better then better." Don said. The veins tied Malfoy up and she started to scratch him with more markings then before and singing the same lines over and over. He couldn't get out. Whatever magic this is, this is a very powerful spell. Suddenly the woman went from beautiful to scary. Her hair became longer and thicker, her eyes became more slitted and red, her teeth grew longer, as did her nails. She bent over to scratch Malfoy. She made some scars on his face.

"There. Now don't you look lovely?" The woman said and disappeared in smoke. Malfoy touched his face to fell blood coming from those wounds. He screamed and they ran away. The turtles and Angeline laughed till they fell.

"Aw man. Did you see his face? Priceless!" Mickey said.

"I don't think you had to do it so rough." Leo said.

"What? He was asking for it. Besides, doesn't look like his mama told him about talking to deadly, beautiful strangers." Raph said.

"I can't remember having this much fun." Angeline said.

"We better go. I don't want to get caught." Don said and they disappeared from sight.

Malfoy was trying to convince that someone attacked him and is loose in the school. The teachers went to the same hallway and looked for clues, but found nothing.

"Mister Malfoy, for lying and trying to get some fun you will get detention for a weak in my office. And 50 points from Slytherin." McGonagall said and, along with other teachers, they went back to bed. Malfoy was furios. The woman was beautiful, nonetheless, but also dealy. She is still in the school and could be a treat.

'_I'll use this for my own good.' _Malfoy thought and went back to his room.

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved the part of the 'plant demon' attack. About that Cherry-Blossom Jutsu, Sakura taught her, since that is her jutsu. READ&REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**So what are they hiding****?**

Umbrige woke up, with a headache. She looked around and saw that she is in her office. She tried to remember something, when she recalled, that the new girl, Angeline, was called to her office and right in the middle of the questioning the girl did some wandless magic. Umbrige looked for the notes she took about the girl, but nothing. She looked everywhere: on the table, under it, in the drawers, but nothing, like it doesn't exist.

'_She must have taken it.' _Umbrige thought. She went to find her and found her in History of Magic. Umbrige watched her, threw the crack in the door, and saw that she is writing something on the paper. Umbrige decided to have a talk with Fudge and left.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing and she wasn't allowed to do any homework until she gets out. So she used this time to think over everything she knows about the transfers. They are from America, they know Japanese, they are muggle raised and they are hiding something. They talk in Japanese, and they always sound tensed. There tech works in Hogwarts. They have no fear over the Dark Lord or the Ministry. They act like this is the first time they have encountered magic.<p>

'_Something is up, but what?' _Hermione asked herself.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were trying to figure out the use of moon stones in potions, Angeline was listening to music and reading, and the Hamato's were writing a letter home.<p>

"Don't you think even to write something like that Mickey!" Raph yelled at his little brother.

"Why not?" Mickey asked.

"I said no, that means no!" Raph said.

"Why? Don't want anyone to know how you failed Potions?" Mickey asked teasingly.

"Mickey." Raph said in a low treating voice. Mickey jut ignored it and wrote on. Raph jumped at him and Mickey began to run, while screaming like a girl. Leo and Don just rolled their eyes, Harry looked annoyed, Ron was already getting frustrated and Angeline turned on her music louder.

"Can you two stop?" Harry asked.

"They won't stop for now." Don told him. Harry got up, took his homework, and went to his room. Leo decided to follow him. Once they entered the dorm, Harry asked him:

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." Leo said.

"You are. Like those ninja. Why are you following me?" Harry asked.

"We have the same dorm. My bed is here, so is my stuff." Leo said.

"I know that, but you followed me now." Harry said. Leo was already getting tired of this.

"Just because I came here at the same time you did, automatically makes me some stalker?" Leo asked.

"No, just…" Harry wanted to say.

"Or some spy, that is sent to kill you?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said.

"So you don't think. What do you think?" Leo asked.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say. Leo had his stuff in the same room, so does his brothers. He could have come just to get something, yet Harry thought he was following him. Leo just shook his head at Harry and went back to the common room.

'_Great. Now I probably got angry at him for nothing.' _Harry thought and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Umbrige just came back, very pleased with herself. She talked to Fudge about the time in Hogwarts and everything she knows. Nothing great, but the new kids were the most weirdest, since there are no files about them, they don't tell them anything about their lives. Some Aurors went to those addresses in New York, to find only an old warehouse and some factories. Those are fake. So who are they? Not like she was worrying. She will have more control in Hogwarts soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was still thinking about it. Suddenly, she got a thought. The ninja appeared the same year the transfers did. The woman makes wandless magic, like shinobi in that book. That makes the woman possibly around their age. The weird lines in the book have the same turns as the swirl on Angeline's headband. Every single sing was torn out around the time she remembered the word 'shinobi'. The new kids are the ninja? At first she thought it wasn't possible, but then again, Angeline matched every description about shinobi: she is young, skilled, sometimes, while changing in the dorm, Hermione saw scars on her body, faint, but visible enough, she has scrolls with weird writings, she has a headband with a swirl that could belong to a shinobi village, she sometimes moves her hands in some sings and always is up before the others. Even if the guys are just normal, Angeline is hiding something.<p>

'_I have to tell Harry and Ron, as soon as possible.' _Hermione thought.

**She is getting very troublesome, isn't she? Read&Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases__ or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**New High Inquisitor.**

The next day.

Ron woke up early in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep. He tried to count sheep and that didn't work.

'_Why can't I sleep?' _Ron asked himself. After few minutes, he heard someone or someone's walking in the room.

"You sure they're asleep?" Mickey asked.

"Positive. None of these weaklings would be up at this hour." Raph said.

"I don't know, my turtle sense is tingling." Mickey said.

'_Turtle sense?' _Ron thought

"If you keep talking, they will wake up." Raph said.

"Both of you quite." Leo said. Ron heard some metal noises.

"Hey Fearless, can you stop your swords from sounding?" Raph asked.

"Don't call me that." Leo said.

'_Swords?' _Ron thought

"Let's just get out before anyone wakes up. Moon Wolf is already waiting." Don said. And with that they walked out. Ron waited for few minutes, before sitting up.

'_What was that all about? Swords, turtle sense, Moon Wolf. Who is that?' _Ron asked himself. He looked at the clock to see 5:15. Did they always get up this early?

* * *

><p>The Turtles got out and didn't even notice that someone was up. They jumped out a window and went to the Forbidden Forest, to do some morning training. Moon Wolf was standing on a tree again and looking over the forest.<p>

"Hey!" Mickey called her. She turned and jumped down the tree.

"You got out." Moon Wolf said.

"That was easy. It always is." Raph said.

"True, but something will happen." Moon Wolf said and looked into the sky again.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but something bad." Moon Wolf said.

"You're just paranoid." Mickey said. After that they started the training. Normal hand-to-hand spar first, then weapon, and jutsu, exercise.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, but not naturally. He was forcefully woken up by Ron.<p>

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked.

"You and Hermione were right. They might not be normal students." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I wake up and hear them talking." Ron said. He told Harry what he heard. Harry looked at Ron in surprise. He woke up _that _early and got to hear the Americans talking about some swords; something called 'Turtle sense' and someone by the name Moon Wolf.

"Hermione was right. They have to be those ninja." Harry said.

"Why did Dumbledore even agreed them to come?" Ron asked.

"Don't know, but they might be undercover." Harry said and they both, after changing, went out.

* * *

><p>Leo was sparring against Moon Wolf, while the others with her Shadow Clones. Even with no jutsu she is tought.<p>

Raph was getting tired of a copy being able to trick him. It only moved out of his attack and tripped him.

Don wasn't having a walk in the park too. The Clone deflected every single hit.

Mickey now knew how Raph feels when they spar. The Clone was acting like him.

'_Never teasing Raph during spars after this.' _Mickey thought.

* * *

><p>Harry looked threw the common room window and saw something in the forest.<p>

"Ron, look at that." Harry said. The red head went to see what his friend saw. 8 people, who were fighting between each other, but it don't look like they intend to kill each other. More like a game.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Those could be the new kids." Harry said.

"But they are only 5 and 8 are outside." Ron said. As if on cue, 3 of those suddenly turned to smoke and vanished, leaving 5. Harry looked at Ron.

"Okay, now I think it is the new kids." Ron said.

"We need Hermione." Harry said.

"But she has to stay few more days." Ron said. Harry thought a bit.

"Then after she gets out, we catch them." Harry said. Ron gave him a, not too sure, nod.

* * *

><p>"Someone is watching us." Moon Wolf said. The Turtles looked around.<p>

"I don't see anybody." Don said.

"Not here. From the castle." Moon Wolf said and pointed at the Gryffindor common room window.

"But, who?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe Harry?" Don said.

"But we made sure no one heard us." Leo said.

"Looks like someone either heard you, but didn't show or it's just someone that couldn't sleep and went down." Moon Wolf said, still looking at the window.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron jumped back in fear, when one of them pointed right at them.<p>

"Blimy! How did anyone see us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. He looked closer trying to see something, but they all disappeared in a flash.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked and tried to see. But no use. They were gone.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p>Umbrige just got a letter from Fudge about his plan and she liked it. Now, she will get order, like she wants.<p>

"_Right after I get information about these transfers."_ Umbrige thought. She took some of her things she needs and went down to the Great Hall. Oh how she will enjoy this. Minisuto was once again watching Umbrige. The little wolf summon did not like the smile the toad like woman put on her face. It reminds him of some traitors back home.

'_She can be a traitor.' _Minisuto thought and went following her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a headache, again, and felt that something is not right. Something bad will happen, but she had no idea what.<p>

'_I should be reading books, not lying in bed like this.' _Hermione thought, when she suddenly saw someone in the shadows. She tried to see who it is, but couldn't. The person went to the cabinet, where Madam Pompfrey kept her medicine and looked threw it.

"How does that old hag even imagine that this can help?" The person asked. The voice sounded female, so Hermione thought threw anyone who knows how to walk in shadows.

"If Star, Sakura or even Tsunade would see this, old hag would be the joke of the decade back in the Leaf." The girl said. Old hag must be Madam Pompfrey, Hermione guessed. The girl closed the cabinet, turned, to show her white with hints of grey wolf mask, and disappeared.

'_That must have been the female ninja.' _Hermione thought, _'What was she doing here? Harry said that she can heal, so why did she come?' _After this, she looked at the window and let her eyes close again.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

It was lunch time and the Golden Dou (Harry and Ron) was looking at the new students, with suspicion.

"Will you stop looking at us like that? Makes me feel like I'm on CSI." Raph said.

"Or Bones. Or Castle. Or NCIS." Mickey said. Raph wacked him.

"Ow! Raph!" Mickey wined. Right on time, owl mail came, as well as the new Prophet. Once the kids opened the wizard paper, the only thing that connected them now was their thoughts: WHAT IN NAME OF MERLINS BEARD?

_**Dolores Jane Umbrige appointed as Hogwarts new High Inquisitor.**_

"This is bad." Angeline said.

"And you were right." Don said.'

"And I hate it." Mickey said. Umbrige smiled at everyone with a sickly sweet smile, which even grossed out most of the teachers (only Binns wasn't grossed out, so every other teacher got grossed out).

"What now?" Raph asked.

"Play low and invisible." Leo said.

"Easier said then done." Don said. Malfoy walked to them.

"Are you chicken?" Malfoy sneered.

"You talking about yourself?" Raph asked.

"No, about you. I don't think you know about what happened to me." Malfoy said.

"What? Your mommy finally sent you a sweater?" Mickey asked. Malfoy looked angrily at him.

"No. 5 points from Gryffindor. I was attacked." Malfoy said.

"By some angel like demon, who scared you. So?" Mickey asked.

"How do you-" Mafloy wanted to ask.

"Not your business. Now, go to your table, before I hit you thre and I don't care how much points you take from us." Raph said. Malfoy, not wanting to risk his life, walked back to his table.

"We will have more problems then solutions." Angeline said.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**Illegal DADA.**

**Or**

**Secrets Revealed.**

After 2 days, Hermione got finally freed of the medic witches clutches and went to find her friends.

"This is just horrible. That woman will do horrible things to Hogwarts now." Hermione said.

"I bet. She already made a ton of rules and on her first day!" Ron said.

"She must have planned them earlier and now only showed them. What has she done so far?" Hermione asked.

"Besides putting leashes on us?" Harry asked.

"Besides that." Hermione said.

"So far, nothing suspicious. Just talking to some students and calling the transfers. Looks like she wants to find the truth herself." Harry said.

"But what?" Ron asked. Hermione told them about the female ninja in the Hospital Wing.

"What she meant by being 'the laugh of a decade'?" Ron asked.

"They must be using different ways of healing and don't require that many potions." Hermione said. Then Harry told her about what they saw in the morning.

"And one of them pointed right at us!" Harry said.

"But…how could anyone see you?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know. And soon after, they disappeared." Harry said.

"And 30 minutes later, the transfers came down." Ron said.

"That is no coincidence. They are the ninja." Hermione said.

"But, if they can do those things, what are they doing here?" Ron asked.

"We better find out that ourselves." Harry said.

"But how?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged, having no idea how to catch a ninja.

'_Someone should write a book of catching ninjas.' _Harry thought.

"Anyway, I have something that might take you thoughts of this problem." Hermione said. Both boys looked at her and listened to what she has.

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Leo said.<p>

"Now that Toadbrige has some more power, she will give us problems." Raph said.

"So what do we do?" Don asked.

"Stay low and invisible." Leo answered.

"We can do that. We're ninja." Mickey sad, "Experts of hiding." And does some lame moves from movies. Angeline looked at him, with a hint of annoyance.

'_How DID he became a ninja?' _Angeline thought. She looked at a window to see some lady watching them and some quill writing by itself. She walked closer to the window and opened it. Tsunade-style.

"Who the heck are you?" Angeline asked. The woman jumped from her. The woman had blond curly hair, glasses and gross green colored robes.

'_What is up with the color green?' _Angeline asked.

"She asked: who the shell are you?" Raph yelled. The woman looked at the boys as they suddenly appeared by the girls side.

"I am Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter. I would like to ask you some questions." Rita said.

"No thank you." Leo said and tried to close the window. Rita stopped him.

"But I insist." Rita said.

"We don't want it." Leo said and tried again. Rita held the window with her both hands.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt." Rita said and climbed threw the window. She barely got threw it.

'_Why do they even think they're stronger then muggles?' _Don asked himself. Rita sat herself on a box that was nearby.

"Now, ladies first." Rita said and turned to Angeline. She looked in her silver eyes, trying to look friendly. But you can't fool Angeline.

"Now can you tell me from which school are you back home?" Rita asked.

"I have no desire to do that." Angeline said. The quill wrote something down.

"I heard you have no family. Did you came to Hogwarts and made friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and claimer of You-Know-Who's return, because you had no one in your life?" Rita asked.

"Not true. I have people in my life. And they are precious to me." Angeline said.

"Then why did you come to Hogwarts?" Rita asked.

"The Headmistress told me to go." Angeline said.

"What about you boys. Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Rita asked.

"We were told to come." Leo answered.

"By whom?" Rita asked.

"Not your business." Don said.

"I have the rights to know. The people have the rights to know." Rita said.

"You don't work for good in press, but for your own personal gain. You give lies, not the truth." Leo said.

"Now leave or we will make you." Raph said. Rita took out her wand. The transfers sweat dropped and thought:

'_How does she plans to fight us with a stick?' _With a hint of laughter. They all smirked, in a cocky way (A/N: Yes, even Leo). Rita showed them the wand and had no idea, why they are smiling. She showed some 6th year spells, thinking it would scare them, but they didn't even blink.

"Aren't you surprised?" Rita asked.

"By a weak spell? No." Mickey answered.

"But, you're not afraid, are you?" Angeline asked, in a mischievous voice and a sadistic smile. Rita didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"It won't work." Harry said.<p>

"It can." Hermione said.

"How do you plan on it working?" Harry asked.

"You can teach us defense, _real_ defense, not the one that foul woman is teaching us." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him for being on her side.

"It won't work." Harry said.

"Harry you're the only one that can do it. You faced him enough times." Hermione said.

"But it all was just luck. I had no idea what I was doing." Harry said.

"But you did it." Ron said.

"Listen! All those things were just luck! I didn't know what to do. I got help those times. I didn't have a plan for those. So don't tell me that you know better then I do!" Harry said, in a few vocals louder voice. Ron and Hermione looked down, but then she looked at him again.

"At least think about it." Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"Alright, I will." Harry said.

"Now, how do we catch the transfers?" Hermione asked. They looked at her.

"We can't just have possible assassins walking around. We must find out the truth." Hermione said.

"And what is your plan?" Ron asked.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, an evil aura appeared in the room. The Turtles-masked-humans felt it either, but didn't show it, knowing who the source is.<p>

"What is going on?" Rita asked.

"Nothing. Just walk away and we will forget this ever happened." Mickey said.

"Why should I? You're just kids." Rita said.

"Haven't you heard that the most innocent looking ones are the most dangerous?" Mickey asked.

"Guess what, we are those dangerous ones. Times hundred." Raph said. Rita looked at the window and tried to runaway, but Leo got her hand and she couldn't free herself. The other boys came closer and tied her up.

"Now tell us, you were sent by Umbrige, weren't you?" Leo asked.

"That is a secret." Rita said.

"Well we know how to get secrets, so better tell us." Don said.

"And how do you plan on getting anything out of me?" Rita asked.

"Not we. She." Mickey pointed at Angeline, who made some hands signs.

"Wolf Style. Omega Level Mind Torture Jutsu." Angeline said. Horror images began to flash in Rita's mind, making her scream very loud.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Ron asked, as he heard a very loud scream.<p>

"Someone is in trouble." Hermione said. They all ran towards the source. A empty classroom at the east end of the school. Hermione tried to unlock the door, but it didn't work. Then she put the door on fire, burning it, and ran right in. They saw Rita Skeeter holding her head and yelling in pain; the Hamatos holding her and Angeline holding her hands in a weird position. Harry ran to Angeline and grabbed her hands. It broke her concentration and Rita fell unconscious. Ron and Hermione tied the boys up.

"What are you doing?" Don asked.

"Now, you will tell us everything." Harry said.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, what do we have to tell you? How many times we kissed?" Angeline said, and then blushed.

"You kissed?" Ron asked.

"Of course I have kissed, but not with them. Not my type." Angeline said.

"And we haven't kissed her." Mickey said.

"We hadn't kissed anyone." Raph said.

"Oh right." Mickey said. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Now tell us: are you those ninja?" Harry asked.

"Ninja? Us? You're crazy." Don said.

"Don't lie to us." Hermione said.

"_Guys, we got problems." _Mickey said.

"Don't talk Japanese." Ron said.

"_Potion." _Mickey said and looked at his hand. It was green and 3 fingered again. The other looked too.

"Damn." Raph said.

"What is going on?" Harry asked. Angeline looked around worriedly.

"This spell will let us know, if there is any potion or spell used and change them back to their normal selves." Hermione said and casted it. After some glow of light, they saw the transfers. Angeline didn't change much, except for the tattoos on her hand, but the boys have. They weren't human.

"Hey." Mickey said. Hermione screamed bloody murder.

**Hope you liked it. Read&Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Pissed of person or demon"**

**Secret Out.**

Hermione screamed bloody murder, so bad that Mickey had to close his ears.

"Can you shut up?" Raph yelled at her, "Your making my ears bleed." Hermione stopped, breathing shallow breaths and stepped back few feet, while pointing her wand at them. Harry and Ron, both wide eyed, pointed their wands at them. Angeline just rolled her eyes at them and knocked their wands out of their hands.

"You guys shouldn't be scared. You spent with them few weeks in the same dorm, classes and school." Angeline said.

"Yeah. If we wanted to kill you, we could have done it long ago." Mickey said, while rubbing his ears.

"How can we trust you?" Harry asked.

"Forget about that, what are they?" Ron asked. Raph got annoyed: "We're turtles. Mutant turtles."

"Mutants? As in creatures that were made by chemicals?" Hermione asked, while being curios.

"Yes, those mutants. But we were complete accidents." Don told them.

"How can mutants be ninja?" Ron asked.

"If trained the right way, anyone can be ninja." Mickey said.

"Except mister 'I'm-such-a-moron'." Raph said and high three with Mickey.

"Malfoy." Don and Leo guessed and got nods from the two. Ron and Harry held a laugh back, while Hermione was ready to ask million and one questions.

"_Better get ready guys." _Angeline said and pointed at the bushy haired girl.

"Okay, what kind of questions you have?" Don asked Hermione. Then she gave a million questions: how they got mutated, when they got mutated, how they know ninja arts, where do they live, what is like to be ninja, what is like to be a mutant, how long did they train, who their master is.

"Ugh, you got a lot of questions for such a little British girl." Raph said.

"Tell me about it. Donnie even knows his end." Mickey said.

"I'm just curios." Hermione defended.

"So are we." Harry said.

"Well, that curiosity might kill you one day." Leo said. Ron looked at him, thinking he will attack them.

"But right now, we are keeping you from getting killed." Leo crossed his hands.

"I don't need sitters." Harry said.

"Well good for you, because we are not sitters, but ninja," Angeline gave a small cough, "And shinobi, guarding you." Raph said.

"But, I don't need guards!" Harry told them.

"Tough luck. Dumbledore hired us and we will do the job, like it or not," Angeline said, "I even got a copy of my mission briefing." And gave them the scroll, which Hermione tried to read: "This all is in Japanese."

"_Gomenasai _Hermione, I'll change that." Angeline said and, with using a jutsu, made the writing in English.

Mission grade: A, possible S

Client: Albus Dumbledore

Mission: Guarding Harry Potter and his friends

Pay: After the mission for all the troubles caused

"See? I'm only doing what I'm ordered." Angeline said.

"But, why does Dumbledore think I need assassins as guards?" Harry asked.

"Wait a minute dude. Angeline might e an assassin, since she killed, but not us, we only fight against bad guys, not kill them." Mickey said.

"And the kills were either mission or the chunin exam." Angeline said.

"Why do you kill people during an exam?" Hermione asked.

"The chunin exam is dangerous and at least 1/5 of the genin joining it have been killed, either during the 2nd or the 3rd part." Angeline explained.

"That's barbaric." Hermione said.

"For you, weak wizards, maybe, but for us, shinobi and ninja, such life is normal. We can fight with bare hands, but you can't even run away properly." Angeline said.

'_Sometimes I forget that she has seen and done more then us.' _Leo thought.

"That's not true. Wizards are stronger then muggles." Ron said. Suddenly the Golden Trio found themselves tied up.

"You might want to re-check that statement." Don said.

"It could have been different with wands." Ron said.

"Even still, tied up." Raph said.

"And maybe your hands chopped off." Angeline said and took out a kunai.

"No slicing off hands." Leo yelled at her.

"Alright, alright. I won't. How do we get you guys to the dorm and should we erase their memory of this event?" Angeline asked.

"Can we trust you?" Don asked the Gryffindors.

"Yes." They answered, knowing they could be killed if tell anyone. Leo took out his katanas and sliced the ropes.

"What do we do with missy reporter?" Mickey asked.

"I got the perfect plan." Hermione said.

"Oh dear. We better get out of here." Harry said and they walked out. Angeline placed a temporary genjutsu on the Turtles and they left Hermione doing what she wanted to do.

"What will she do?" Don asked.

"We don't know, but she can get nasty sometimes." Ron said.

"Let her. Later I might show her some real torture methods." Angeline thought to herself.

"Then Skeeter will be dead." Harry said and went back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if short, but I have other things to do and I'm trying. Hope you liked it.<strong>e


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Demon or angered person"**

**Getting Used To.**

"Will you stop staring at us?" Raph asked, slightly angered. Not even 1 week has passed since the Golden Trio found out and right now Harry was once again staring at the guys.

"It feels uncomfortable, you know?" Raph pointed out.

"Sorry, it's just, it's weird." Harry said.

"We were in the same room for a while and you now have problems with that?" Mikey asked from his bed, reading comic books.

"It's not that I have a problem now, it's just I didn't know then, that was different, and knowing now, it feels weird for me." Harry tried to explain.

"We feel weird wearing clothes." Mikey pointed out.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"We don't normally wear clothes. Only bandana, some wrist/knee bands and a belt." Donny explained.

'_They normally walk naked?_' Harry and Ron thought.

"Again with the staring!" Raph snapped.

* * *

><p>"If you don't stop, I'll stop you." Angeline threatened Hermione, who was also trying to get used to the fact that she has to share a room with an assassin.<p>

"Well, it isn't everyday that I find out that a whole community is hiding somewhere in the world and one of them is here." Hermione tries to cover up her staring.

"I thought you were a muggle-born, as in you didn't know about magic too?" Angeline pointed out.

"That is different." Hermione walked out of the girl's dorm.

"How different?" Angeline asked Hoshi, who just meowed.

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore, have you lost your mind?" McGonagall shrieked the question.<p>

"Now, now Minerva. No reason to worry. They are both strong in body and mind. They won't betray their friends." Dumbledore said. He decided to tell McGonagall about Harry's secret guards. As you can guess, she wasn't happy about 4 mutant ninja and a kunoichi guarding Harry.

"The turtles maybe, but the girl is thought to work for money on any side there is. She might!" McGonagall shrieked again.

"Ahh, but she has specific orders from her leader, which I politely asked for her to add." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of orders?" McGonagall questioned.

"These kind of." Dumbledore gave her a scroll. McGonagall read the scroll, with an open mouth.

"In case of betrayal life imprisonment or execution? Albus! She might be an assassin for money, but that doesn't mean she has to be killed. She is only a child!" McGonagall said.

"True, but I had to be sure. She didn't seem to have a problem with those specific rules, so she didn't object them." Dumbledore said.

"But this is absurd!" McGonagall protested.

"Perhaps, but this is already a contract. To take this out, I must remove the contract fully." Dumbledore explained.

* * *

><p>"May I remind you, that if you fail this potion, it will be visible in your term grade." Snape reminded.<p>

"What are we? Amnesiatics?" Mikey quietly asked, while Don just shrugged.

"Both Mr. Hamatos, I repeat myself, quite in my class." Snape hissed at both of them.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Morons." Raph quietly said to Angeline.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe about them." Ron said, when he, Harry and Hermione were outside.<p>

"Me too. I never thought that mutants were real." Harry agreed.

"Well, there are some possibilities that there are some mutants in the Chernobyl territory." Hermione said.

"What's Chernobyl?" Ron asked. And Hermione had to tell him about the year in Chernobyl since it seems that the pure blooded wizards are way dumber then the muggle born ones about the world things.

"Returning to now, I can't believe that Dumbledore actually hired ninja to keep me safe. Ninja normally do kill." Harry said.

"Only those all assassin ninja do. We don't. Well, Angeline does, we don't." Mikey said, suddenly appearing from behind them.

"How'd you get there?" Ron asked, clearly startled.

"Dude, I'm a ninja. I do stealth." Mikey said.

"And annoying dumbness too." Raph said appearing opposite of Mikey.

"Guy, don't appear like that!" Harry said.

"How?" Leo and Don asked, appearing next to him.

"Like this?" Angeline asked and appeared with white smoke 'poof'.

"Either way, don't do that!" Hermione said.

"That's how we do things." Angeline said back.

"Well it is startling me." Ron commented.

"Well get used to it, cuz this is how we rock and roll." Mikey said. Harry sighed deeply.

"Let me guess: Still not used to us?" Don gave his guess.

"Yes," Harry said, "And I can't get used to it, no matter what I can't get used to it."

"Oh come on, little girls got used to us faster, with out screaming." Raph said, remembering Angel.

"She must've seen a lot of weird things." Ron said.

"If you can call Casey weird." Don said.

"Which he is." Leo adds. Deciding, this is enough for him today, Harry walks away. He can't just get used to the fact that mutant ninja and a female shinobi, kunoichi, are supposed to guard him. Does Dumbledore think he is weak?

* * *

><p>"There he is. Get ready." A Death Eater whispered from the bushes, as Harry neared there hide-out.<p>

* * *

><p>From a not too far away distance, a certain little wolf by the name Minisuto appeared out of the bushes, when he smelled Death Eaters.<p>

'_I have to warn Moon!'_ The little grey wolf took off to warn her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating that long, but I had a little writers block. Okay, a big one, but I am back now. I should do updates either once a week or maybe once in two weeks. I don't know about the time, but I do know that school is only taking my time away from a chance to write now.<strong>

**Okay, this is short, but hey I don't have exactly all the time in the world. If I had this would have been a bit longer.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Angeline/Moon Wolf**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or Japanese'_

"**Demon or angered person"**

**Making Illegal DADA.**

"So we just go out and announce it to those who came?" Angeline asked.

"Pretty much." Harry says. Today they were going to Hogs Head to get some members for the Illegal DADA.

"What if there are spies from Umbrige?" Leo asked.

"I doubt she will spy on us." Hermione said and walked faster.

"Is she stubborn or dumb?" Mikey asked.

"Half of both." Ron replies and earns a whack on the head from Hermione.

"These 2 remind me of you 2." Don looks at Raph and Mikey.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"So, is everyone here?" Hermione looked over the few kids that came to this meeting.

"I guess." Fred looked around.

"Alright then. You guys are here to help us make and join Illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

"Why should we?" Seamus asked.

"Because, we should do it or else we might get killed by Lord Vold-Snake?" Angeline guesses.

"But he's dead." Seamus tells her.

"No, he's alive." Harry was about to raise his voice.

"What proof you have?" A Ravenclaw 5th year asked.

"A friend of ours did some digging," Hermione looks at Angeline, "and found out that he is back."

"What friend?" George asked.

"That isn't important, but that fact is he is back." Hermione brushes it off.

"Well what can we do?" Dean asked.

"Make a force to fight against him." Ron tells them.

"Away from the teachers?" A Hufflepluff 2nd year asked.

"Yes. Otherwise Umbrige will know about this and forbid it." Harry points out. The kids started to talk between themselves about this chance: real magic training, away from teachers.

"But…what if someone finds it out?" Neville asked.

"No one will, if we keep it down." Hermione told them.

"Okay, but what is our name? We can't go as Illegal DADA." Don points out.

"Ministry Stinks?"

"Anti-Umbrige Associate."

"You-Know-Who's End."

The names just came and came, until Cho suggested: "How about Defense Attorney? We can call it D.A. so no one can tell what we are talking about."

"Maybe 'Dumbledore's Army'? It sounds the same: D.A." Fred gives his idea.

"Nice one." Mikey says and Fred makes a slight bow.

"So…all those in favor of D.A.?" Harry asks. Everyone raises their hands.

"I wo…uld do Ano…anony…mous Figh…ters." Some drunk guy near them said and then fell asleep.

"Anonymous Fighters? Might keep that one. The A.F's." Mikey tries it out and gets whacked by Raph.

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, Umbrige was looking threw the papers she had gotten from some of her spies. Something always bugged her about the transfer kids and the information and pictures she got, them dressed in black clothes, made them more suspicious.<p>

"Her armor…I've seen it somewhere, but where?" Umbrige thought, till she saw the swirl symbol.

"Of course. A hidden village. Master will be pleased to hear this." She smiles a wicked smile, before looking at the symbol again, "But which village does she belong to and are they with her?"

* * *

><p>The guys were now quietly walking back to Hogwarts, behind few people that have something for Umbrige, as they heard.<p>

"I wonder how much we'll get paid." One of the men says.

"A lot, if she finds this interesting." The other said.

"Students making a secret club behind her back, how better this can get?" The first one asked.

"You're right." The other one agreed and they hurried up. The guys just glanced at each other and took bit separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did they go?" Ron asked, when he noticed the guys disappear.<p>

"I don't know." Hermione just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"You think we'll get lucky enough to…woah!" Man one suddenly disappeared by getting pulled in the bushes by 4 hands, quickly.<p>

"Merlin's beard!" The other guys screams and also gets pulled away in the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Harry asked.<p>

"Bloody hell. Could it be them?" Ron asked.

'_Good question: they're the only ones that could pull it off so fast.'_ Harry thought and looked at the place those men disappeared. Only their hats remained.

* * *

><p>"So…what now?" Mikey asked.<p>

"Do want you want, I'll get rid of them. Carefully." Angeline cracks her knuckles and walks closer to them.

"Let's get out of here, or we might get traumatized." Don suggests and turns.

"I'm already traumatized…by seeing Mikey everyday." Raph states.

"You wanna join in this? If not, go!" Angeline points at the wizard school.

"What did you do to them?" Hermione asked when she met up with the turtles.

"We just pulled them away," Leo began, "If you want to know what happened to them, ask Angeline." For some reason she had a feeling that said better don't. And Hermione decided to listen to it, after all Angeline isn't your average little girl, you can meet on the street.

* * *

><p>"So, is it true?" Voldemort asked.<p>

"I'm not sure from where she is, but I am sure that she is a shinobi." A cloaked figure stated.

"Interesting. I never met a shinobi up close before, but I would like to have this young female assassin working for me." Voldemort sneers at this thought, "Find out what makes her twitch and how much she will get paid for this, so I can out bit Dumbledore. After all, she works for money." He looks over her pictures of Angeline Tsuki Wolf and a cut out piece of a picture as Moon Wolf. The possibilities of what he could do with her abilities flooded his mind, till he got disturbed by a Death Eater: "Why would we need a little girl? She isn't even a witch!"

"She is skilled in close combat and hand-to-hand. The things, she knows and has seen is probably far worse then whatever have we seen in our glory days. After all, she is sent on missions all her life, killed with various methods, yet we use only one spell. She could be a great asset to us." Voldemort explains, before Avada Kedavring the guy for his foolishness.

"I hope none of you shall follow his mistake." He leaves to think about the things he could make her do and, possibly, her friends, if they turn out any value for him.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Small, maybe not to exciting, but all this school I got here, the only I could do.**

**Good day and review.**


End file.
